A Pretty Boy
by kyung064
Summary: [NCT - Jaeyong slash JohnJaeYong] berawal dari keinginan sang ibu untuk mempunyai anak perempuan, Taeyong pewaris perusahaan Lee satu-satunya terpaksa menjadi model androgini, dan kekaguman pada seorang pengusaha muda, tampan, sekaligus ahli fashion bernama Johnny pun timbul. Tapi ia harus menyembunyikan identitasnya, dan Jaehyun bocah yang seenaknya tiba-tiba datang.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064 **  
Title:** **A Pretty Boy** **  
Cast: Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, Johnny Seo, Mark Lee, Ten Chittaphon  
Other Cast: **Kim Jaejoong(GS), Jung Yunho(Lee Yunho), Choi Siwon  
(Jung Siwon), NCT, SM, YG artists & other. **  
Genre:** Romance, hurt, androgini themed **  
Language:** Indonesian. **  
Desclaimer:** I do not own the characters. **  
Words:  
Contacts: **athiya064 on line/twitter/ig

. . .

" _Eomma_ , pakaian-pakaian ini untuk siapa?"

Sang ibu yang sedang melihat tumpukan pakaian dengan buku sketsa hasil rancangan pegawainya menoleh, putra kecilnya baru saja masuk sekolah dasar, belum terlalu mengerti dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pemilik brand fashion terkenal di Korea Selatan. Mungkin anaknya itu menganggap ibunya hanya seorang penjual biasa, pikiran anak-anak masih sangat sederhana bukan?

Ngomong-ngomong ia bukanlah designer biasa, ia adalah wanita karir yang sudah meluncurkan beberapa produk terkenal. JJ's adalah brand sekaligus nama perusahaan yang ia jalankan bersama suaminya.

Wanita dengan wajah cantik dan rambut yang dipotong sebahu itu berjongkok, "Ini untuk _noona-deul_ yang akan menjadi model _eomma_ , semua ini karya _eomma_ dan _immo-deul_ yang membantu _eomma_ ," jelasnya, sang anak hanya mengangguk.

Bocah itu mendekati tumpukan pakaian yang belum digantung di lemari pajang maupun etalase butik, yang berwarna pastel menarik perhatiannya. "Ini cantik sekali kalau eomma yang pakai," tunjuknya polos, "Benarkah Taeyongie?" sang ibu yang bernama Kim Jaejoong—sudah berganti jadi Lee Jaejoong— tertawa kecil.

Seketika ia mengingat sahabatnya Victoria Qian menggunakan pakaian itu bersama anaknya Lalisa, memang pakaian itu dirilis khusus untuk perayaan hari ibu kemarin. Victoria dan anaknya sendiri dipercaya Jaejoong untuk memeragakan busana itu di acara fashion show special hari ibu sekaligus acara amal itu.

Sejatinya, Jaejoong merancang baju itu memang membayangkan seandainya dialah yang mengenakan pakaian tersebut. Bersama anaknya..

Ya, seandainya saja ia punya putri kecil yang lucu dan bisa dipakaikan gaun-gaun cantik hasil karyanya.

Bukan berarti Jaejoong tidak bisa memproduksi pakaian untuk anak laki-lakinya, tapi entah mengapa rasanya ia lebih semangat memproduksi baju perempuan. Mungkin karena pakaian perempuan lebih banyak macamnya seiring jaman. Ia mendambakan anak perempuan sejak awal, meskipun suaminya bilang apapun jenis kelaminnya tidak masalah—malah kalau laki-laki kan bagus bisa melanjutkan perusahaan— tapi jauh di dalam hati ia benar-benar ingin punya putri yang lucu. Tapi yang lahir adalah Taeyong, anak yang mewarisi wajahnya tapi dengan figur yang tegas seperti Yunho—suaminya—.

Tidak, ia bukannya tidak menyayangi Taeyong. Taeyong adalah buah hati kesayangannya, jagoan kecil keluarganya, hanya saja itu berarti Jaejoong tidak akan pernah punya anak perempuan. Karena ia divonis mengalami gangguan di kandungannya, jadi ia hanya bisa punya anak satu kali saja sebelum rahimnya diangkat. Jadi harapan itu ia kubur dalam-dalam, tidak ingin membebani Yunho juga.

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin takdir Tuhan memang yang terbaik, toh orang-orang sepertinya mengagumi Taeyong, semua pegawai di butiknya berebut ingin memeluk bocah lucu itu, ia tidak bisa berjalan lebih dari sepuluh meter tanpa orang-orang yang mengagumi putranya. Jadi.. pasti semua punya sisi positif dan sisi negatif, bukan?

"Taeyongie, berhenti mendengarkan musik. Kau pasti belum makan siang, kan? Apa kata _eomma_ , jangan pernah melupakan makan," Taeyong mematikan mp3 player hadiah ulang tahun ayahnya ketika ia menginjak tujuh tahun. "Hehe," ia nyengir pelan.

Jaejoong menarik tubuh Taeyong ke dalam pelukan, "Lihat badanmu kurus sekali, kau harus tumbuh dengan baik seperti _appa,_ bukannya kurus begini." Jaejoong menoleh ketika salah satu _maid_ keluarganya datang membawa makan siang Taeyong, ia menyuruh Taeyong menyantap makanannya dulu.

"Nyonya, ini baju Lalisa kemarin. Nyonya Qian bilang ia minta maaf karena bajunya terkena noda cokelat, tapi beliau sudah menanggung biaya _laundry_ nya." Salah satu pegawai butiknya menyerahkan pakaian yang sudah dilapisi oleh plastik berlambangkan _laundry_ langganannya. Baju itu memang datang terlambat karena Lalisa yang seumuran dengan Taeyong sudah jatuh tertidur lebih dulu sebelum acara amal selesai, jadi bajunya baru dikembalikan hari ini.

Jaejoong menerima pakaian itu, kemudian mencatatnya di buku catatan. "Soojin, tolong kau rubah statusnya di halaman web menjadi tersedia ya. Ah, lain kali kalau nyonya Qian menawarkan bantuan kau tolak saja. Maksudku biar kita saja yang mengurus _laundry_ nya, dia itu sahabatku dan dia sudah membantu banyak di _fashion show._ Aku jadi tidak enak sendiri kalau dia sampai bertanggungjawab begini," keluh Jaejoong, "Saya sudah menolaknya, tapi anda tahu sendiri nyonya Qian pasti merajuk, jadi kalah hehe." Jaejoong terkekeh, dasar wanita baik hati.

Matanya kembali menatap sang buah hati yang sekarang sudah menghentikan makannya padahal baru beberapa suap, dan kembali fokus pada pemutar musiknya. Heran, hobi Taeyong terlalu dewasa untuk usianya. "Taeyongie! Astaga, tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan makanan, lihat, bahkan baju untuk Lisa ini mungkin pas kau kenakan. Aish, masa badanmu seukuran perempuan?" omel Jaejoong.

Sontak Taeyong merengut sebal, " _Eomma,_ Lisa kan perempuan, tidak mungkin issh," kesalnya. Jaejoong mengeluarkan pakaian tadi dari pembungkus plastiknya, membandingkan baju itu dengan ukuran badan Taeyong. "Coba saja baju ini kalau tidak percaya," Jaejoong masih tidak mau mengalah, apalagi sang anak. Sekarang tuan muda kecil itu malah menarik-narik tangan Soojin ke ruang ganti.

"Tuan muda yakin mau pakai ini?" tanya Soojin geli, dasar ibu dan anak sama-sama tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Taeyong mengangguk-angguk, jadi Soojin melepaskan _sweater_ ala tuan mudanya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun berwarna pastel itu. "Pas sekali ternyata," Soojin takjub, ia baru saja selesai mengaitkan resleting yang ada di punggung Taeyong.

Bocah itu berbalik, dan Soojin hampir menjerit karena tuan mudanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi puluhan kali lebih manis dan lebih imut. Tiba-tiba ide jahil Soojin muncul, ia membongkar-bongkar _container_ peralatan untuk _fashion show_ di ruangan ganti itu. Menemukan wig berukuran mini dengan panjang sepunggung, "Nah, Taeyong. Karena kau sudah memakai baju ini, kenapa kita tidak rubah saja kau seperti putri _disney?_ "

Dan Taeyong tidak berkutik ketika wig disematkan ke rambut hitam cepaknya dengan jepit-jepit kecil.

Sementara itu Jaejoong masih memandangi piring makan siang anaknya yang hampir tidak berkurang banyak, padahal harusnya Taeyong lapar setelah belajar bersama Moon _seonsaengnim—_ guru _hoomeschooling_ Taeyong— tapi makannya malah sedikit sekali. Oh iya, Taeyong memang tidak pergi ke sekolah umum, karena bagi Jaejoong lebih mudah mengawasinya di rumah. Lagipula Taeyong juga tidak belajar sendiri, terkadang bersama Ten—anak Victoria yang pertama— atau bersama Doyoung , jadi ia tidak akan kesusahan berkomunikasi.

Wanita itu mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel pintarnya, mencari cara yang tepat untuk meningkatkan nafsu makan anaknya. Ia takut Taeyong akan sakit bila asupan gizinya tidak terpenuhi. " _Eomma!_ "

Buru-buru Jaejoong menoleh, ia lupa anaknya tadi pergi bersama Soojin. Namun ketika ia mencari tahu asal suara itu, seketika ia terkejut. Di depannya berdiri seorang anak perempuan cantik dengan gaun pastel dan wig berwarna cokelat gelap sebahu, belum lagi pita berwarna merah muda di ujung poninya menambah kesan manis anak itu. Pipinya merah alami tanpa perona pipi, dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Ya kalau saja anak itu tidak bergerak-gerak heboh karena risih dengan renda gaun di bagian lehernya.

"T—Taeyongie?" Jaejoong sampai terbata-bata. Ia memandang penuh tanda tanya ke pegawainya Soojin, "A—anu nyonya, saya terlalu gemas dengan tuan muda. Dan saya menemukan wig itu j—jadi saya.. maaf, akan saya lepas sekarang juga,"

Tapi Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan Soojin untuk berhenti, ia melangkah mendekati Taeyong dan menyentuh rambut—ralat wig— putranya itu. Ia memutar tubuh Taeyong beberapa kali, ramping dengan kaki jenjang, kriteria yang bagus untuk menjadi seorang model. " _Eomma_ kenapa sih? Taeyongie pusing," gerutu Taeyong bingung.

Wanita itu menghela nafas, menepuk pipinya sendiri beberapa kali. Taeyong adalah putranya, putra. Meskipun ia baru sadar ternyata anaknya itu begitu cantik ketika didandani, tapi bagaimanapun ia tetap laki-laki. Tapi.. ini seperti harapannya untuk memiliki anak perempuan terwujudkan begitu saja. "Taeyongie, boleh _eomma_ ambil foto kita berdua?" mendengar permintaan sederhana ibunya, tentu saja Taeyong mengangguk, apa sih yang tidak untuk sang ibu tersayang?

Jaejoong menyerahkan ponselnya pada Soojin, meminta pegawainya itu mengambil foto mereka berdua. Jaejoong memeluk Taeyong dari belakang, sungguh rasanya seperti punya putri kecil yang anggun. Jadi begini rasanya punya anak perempuan?

" _Gumawo, eomma_ akan menyimpan fotonya. Kau sangat cantik ternyata hihi, sudah sekarang ganti bersama bibi Soojin," Jaejoong mencium pipi Taeyong, lalu memperhatikan foto-foto yang diambil pegawainya itu. Benar-benar seperti foto ibu dan putri kesayangannya.

Klining—

" _Yeobo,_ kau tahu kemeja gadingku tidak? Aku membutuhkannya tapi tiba-tiba tidak ada di kantor, atau mungkin kau punya koleksi dengan warna yang sama?" Jaejoong menoleh menatap suaminya yang tiba-tiba nyelonong masuk ke kantornya di siang hari seperti ini, pasti benar-benar penting.

Beberapa pegawai langsung memberi hormat kepada kepala keluarga Lee itu, "Yuri-ya, tolong ambilkan kemeja baru berwarna gading. Iya ada di bagian kemeja laki-laki edisi bulan lalu," titah Jaejoong, Yunho langsung bersyukur. Ada-ada saja acara kantor yang mengharuskan untuk berpakaian dengan warna khusus, untung saja istrinya punya butik sehingga urusan jadi lebih mudah. Yunho baru fokus dengan keadaan dan mendapati sosok asing yang memegang ujung lengan baju istrinya.

Mata Yunho memicing, " _Yeobo,_ anak siapa ini?" tanyanya polos, Jaejoong langsung memukul pundak suaminya. "Ini anakmu, anakmu Lee Taeyong." Buru-buru Yunho mengucek dua matanya terkejut, ternyata memang kalau diperhatikan itu anaknya. Tapi kenapa rambutnya jadi panjang dan pakai pakaian perempuan begitu?

"Cantik ya, aku tadi sengaja menyuruhnya mencoba gaun anak-anak. Kok malah pas seperti ini, aku juga kaget. Ah, bulan depan ada _Fashion week,_ apa aku ajak saja ya Taeyong ke _catwalk_ , pasti orang-orang akan kagum."

Mata Yunho melebar mendengar ide gila istrinya, "Tidak, tidak! Aku saja melindungi wajah Taeyong dari media bahkan tidak memasukkannya ke sekolah umum supaya masa depannya baik-baik saja, masa mau kau pamerkan begitu saja di acara fashion? Dan dia laki-laki, masa kau dandani perempuan? Kau mau dia besar dengan tingkah banci?" protes Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng, "Tentu saja tidak, sesuka-sukanya aku pada anak perempuan aku tidak akan membuatnya menjadi _melambai._ Ini hanya seperti androgini, kau tahu kan konsep androgini sedang nge _trend_ sekarang? Lagipula.. dengan _make up_ pasti tidak ada yang tahu Taeyong adalah laki-laki kalau bentuk fisiknya begini, dan karena ia androgini artinya semua itu hanya untuk urusan pekerjaan. Selebihnya dia adalah anak laki-lakiku, pahlawanku,"

Karena diburu waktu Yunho rasa ia tidak perlu meladeni perkataan Jaejoong yang kemana-mana, baginya tetap tidak. Dan ia harus kembali ke kantor sesegera mungkin sebelum acara kantornya dimulai.

Tapi sepertinya.. Jaejoong salah mengartikan diamnya Yunho sebagai iya.

Dan Taeyong, ia hanya anak kecil, tentu ia hanya bisa diam bukan?

. . .

 _10 years later._

"Seulgi _noona,_ tolong bersihkan semua ya, aku lelah." Dengan santai sosok perempuan itu duduk di kursi dan menutup matanya, membiarkan asisten yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak perempuannya itu membersihkan _make up_ yang menempel di wajahnya.

Tunggu, perempuan?

Iya, memang perempuan. Dan memang memanggil Seulgi dengan _noona._ Bingung?

Tenang, bukan salah ketik kok. Itu memang perempuan tapi bukan perempuan sungguhan, dan bukan perempuan jadi-jadian alias transgender, bukan tentu saja bukan. Sosok itu.. menjadi perempuan hanya di waktu-waktu tertentu. Beda dengan seseorang yang memang mengatasnamakan dirinya banci dan bersikap feminim dari waktu ke waktu, sifatnya masih seperti laki-laki pada umumnya kok.

Hanya saja ia memang jago memasak, cinta bersih-bersih dan berbenah, dan kurang jago olahraga kecuali menari—memangnya menari terhitung olahraga apa?

Bahasa kerennya, sosok itu adalah model androgini. Pengertian awamnya adalah orang yang berdandan menyerupai perempuan untuk hal-hal tertentu, dalam dunia _modelling_ misalnya. Untuk pengertian secara lengkapnya silahkan ketik 'Apa itu Androgini' di mesin pencarian yang kalian tahu.

Seulgi, baru saja naik jadi tingkat dua di Universitas SMtown itu dengan mahir menghapus sisa-sisa _make up_ di wajah orang yang memanggilnya _'noona'_ itu. Seulgi sendiri memang cinta pada dunia _fashion,_ meski jurusan yang diambilnya adalah musik kontemporer, makanya ia suka-suka saja bekerja di dunia fashion semenjak SMA dan menjadi dekat dengan sang model ini.

Gadis itu menyapukan kapas yang sudah dibasahi dengan _make up remover_ ke seluruh wajah modelnya, menghapus alis yang ditebali dengan pensil alis—padahal menurutnya pribadi alis modelnya itu sudah cukup bagus tanpa harus ditebali lagi—, melepas pembentuk _double eyelid_ dari kelopak mata modelnya dengan hati-hati, membersihkan sampai ke hal paling detail dan menyakinkan kalau sudah tidak ada lagi _make up_ —bahkan sisa _foundation_ — yang menempel di wajahnya. "Sudah bersih Taeyong-ah, kau bisa cuci muka setelah ini." Ucapnya santai.

Iya, Taeyong yang awalnya hanya iseng mencoba pakaian milik model ibunya ketika masih kecil dulu kini benar-benar menjadi model androgini dan menjalani hal itu sebagai pekerjaan sampingannya, sebelum ia nanti harus benar-benar duduk di balik kursi direktur perusahaan menggantikan ayahnya. Ia mengganti identitasnya menjadi Jennie Lee, nama yang cukup singkat—tidak bukannya mau plagiat nama sahabat dekatnya Lalisa, itu Jennie Kim dan dia adalah Jennie Lee, ya walaupun menggemari Jennie adalah salah satu faktor utamanya sih—.

Ia mulai menggunakan nama panggung dua tahun terakhir, setelah penggemarnya membludak dan ingin mengetahui identitas yang selama ini ditutupinya. Awalnya Taeyong ingin menggunakan nama TY, tapi kata ibunya nama itu terlalu _manly,_ takut identitas Taeyong dicurigai. Lagipula dulu sekali Taeyong pernah punya _mixtape_ dengan inisial TY, kan malu ia yang seorang mantan _rapper underground_ jadi model peragaan busana perempuan.

Oh ya, Taeyong sendiri dibebaskan orangtuanya memilih hobi yang ia sukai, asal ketika waktunya tiba ia harus siap menggantikan ayahnya. Jadi ia pernah mencoba banyak hal, termasuk jadi rapper, model, sampai buka toko online. Tapi akhirnya kembali membantu ibunya lagi, karena entah sihir apa setiap baju yang diperagakan Taeyong pasti laku di pasaran.

"Tae, kau lupa tidak _shaving_ ya? Lihat kumismu hampir tumbuh, masa kau yang sudah dandan cantik seperti barbie punya kumis? Tidak takut dilihat masyarakat?" Taeyong membuka matanya, lalu duduk tergesa. Ia meraba bagian di bawah hidungnya, dan dagunya. Memang sudah seperti akan tumbuh sesuatu disana, astaga ia lupa ia kini sudah melewati masa pubertas, sudah bukan anak SD lagi. Hormon laki-lakinya pasti membentuk sesuatu sebagai bukti ia telah mencapai proses kedewasaan.

Seulgi menggeleng-geleng, "Sebentar, aku belikan dulu krim _shaving._ Jangan asal cukur, harus pelan-pelan supaya tidak kasar dan berantakan. Pastikan cek minimal dua minggu sekali dan datang padaku," peringatnya, Taeyong mengangguk saja. Tak lama kemudian Seulgi datang dengan krim _shaving_ dan alat cukur di tangannya, Taeyong kembali memejamkan mata lagi.

Dua hari lagi ia mulai kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Seulgi, artinya ia sudah tidak akan _homeschooling_ lagi. Jadi ia harus mempersiapkan tenaga untuk hal-hal yang penting sampai tidak penting seperti menyapa teman-teman baru, hah teman, apa ada teman sungguhan seperti Ten dan Doyoung? Ngomong-ngomong dua temannya itu pasti lebih jago bersosialisasi karena semenjak SMA mereka sudah sekolah umum, tidak seperti Taeyong.

Berkuliah di tempat umum berarti Taeyong harus menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai model perempuan lebih rapat, apa kata teman-temannya kalau tau pekerjaan sampingannya begitu? Cukup Ten dan Doyoung saja yang shock, yang lain jangan. Bukannya Taeyong tidak risih terus menyamar jadi perempuan, tapi kini ia sudah terbiasa, asal ibunya senang kenapa tidak? Ia juga tahu dari bibi Soojin kalau ibunya itu ingin punya anak perempuan tapi tidak bisa, jadi kalau bisa menjadi dua-duanya untuk sang ibu tercinta kenapa tidak?

"Kau tahu, aku duduk di barisan depan ketika kau memperagakan busana. Sebelahku itu Johnny Seo, ituloh calon direktur muda perusahaan tuan Seo yang bekerja di bidang _resort_ dan tempat wisata. Wangi _cologne_ nya benar-benar menenangkan, wangi sekali, wangi yang mahal dan _manly._ Sepertinya ia tertarik padamu Tae, ia memandangimu tanpa berkedip," Seulgi mengoceh sambil melakukan _shaving_ pada Taeyong.

Lelaki berumur sembilan belas hampir dua puluh itu diam, sebenarnya ia tau itu. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal Johnny? Semua anak muda sepertinya tahu dia deh, sering masuk majalah _forbes_ sebagai sosok muda inspiratif, beberapa kali masuk dalam 100 pria tertampan di Korea Selatan, dan lain-lain. Ya ibarat sosok paling diinginkan oleh seluruh penjuru Korea lah.

Nah, yang tidak orang-orang tahu sebenarnya Taeyong itu _bi._ Ia malu mengakuinya karena takut ayah dan ibunya ingin menantu cantik dan imut, bukannya cowok tampan yang akan mengantar-jemput Taeyong. Dan Johnny, sudah menjadi idolanya sejak masih di bangku SMA.

Taeyong tahu Johnny itu _update_ tentang _fashion,_ bahkan ia punya halaman khusus di websitenya yang membahas tentang evaluasi mode-mode ter _update,_ pokoknya pengunjung webnya itu selalu meningkat statistiknya. Jadi heran bagaimana Johnny mengatur waktunya menjadi calon pemimpin perusahaan, menulis di blog, belajar di universitas bisnis, membagi kegiatan sehari-hari di video blognya, datang ke acara _charity_ tiap bulan, dan.. datang di setiap _show_ nya.

Bukannya ia mau sombong atau bagaimana, tapi Johnny selalu duduk di tempat yang sama di manapun acara _show_ diselenggarakan. Posisi favoritnya adalah di bagian kanan panggung, jadi Taeyong secara reflek pasti mencari Johnny setiap kali ia berjalan di _catwalk._ Apa Johnny datang untuk melihatnya? Begitulah kira-kira pikirannya setiap saat.

Yang tidak berani Taeyong bayangkan adalah bagaimana bila identitasnya terkuak di depan Johnny? Kemudian Johnny menyebarkannya di situs pribadinya, habis sudah Taeyong dilalap api kemarahan penggemar mungkin. Soalnya Johnny itu bukan sekali-dua kali memuji Taeyong di blognya.

"Ya! Kau tidur beneran? Astaga, percuma aku ngoceh panjang lebar dari tadi," protes Seulgi sambil melemparkan handuk bekas air hangat pembilas bekas _shaving_ ke wajah Taeyong, Taeyong mendengus protes. Ia bukannya tidur, tapi memang benar ia tidak memperhatikan. Johnny Seo benar-benar mengalihkan pikiran.

Pemuda itu bangkit lalu menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin, nah sekarang ia sudah berubah jadi Lee Taeyong, bukannya Jennie Lee lagi. _Make up_ memang sihir paling kuat di dunia, mengalahkan tongkat Harry Potter saja. Pantas saja harganya jauh lebih mahal dari tongkat Harry Potter yang beberapa galleon, bahkan ada produk _make up_ yang harganya seharga ponsel pintar Taeyong. Kok jadi ngelindur? Pasti gara-gara sepupunya Jeno dan Mark yang suka mengoceh mengenai film Harry potter itu padanya, ckck.

Kembali lagi ke _make up_ Sekali sapuan di wajah, cling! Kau berubah menjadi sosok lain. Makanya orang-orang seperti Ponysmakeup itu diidolakan, tidak perlu operasi plastik kau sudah bisa jadi cantik atau tampan.

Sekarang Taeyong mengemasi barang-barang pribadinya, Cuma sebuah dompet, ponsel, dan _headset_ kok. Pakaian yang lain kan dibawakan asisten ibunya. Ia mengenakan kemeja flanel kotak-kotak dan _hoodie_ abu-abu dengan celana _ripped jeans_ yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Sudah seperti orang lain, oh iya sudah sejak lama pula ia meninggalkan kebiasaan berpakaian seperti tuan muda, ribet, panas, risih. Lagipula menurut evaluasi Johnny, pakaian anak muda yang ngetrend itu yang seperti ini.

Biar diperbolehkan berpakaian sedikit bebas, tetap saja yang namanya Lee Jaejoong tidak mau anaknya berpakaian biasa. Kemeja _limited edition_ hasil rancangannya sendiri, _hoodie_ dari Eropa, celana _ripped jeans_ keluaran terbaru, dan sepatu _kets_ yang memang dibuat khusus untuk Lee Taeyong—hadiah dari sahabat ibunya yang juga perancang busana—. Tapi dasar penampilan Taeyong kelewat sederhana, makanya orang-orang tidak akan tahu barang-barangnya _branded_ semua.

Bagi Taeyong, biarkan saja Jennie Lee yang merasakan bagaimana hidup _glamour_ seperti tuan putri, dan ia akan jadi remaja normal. " _Noona,_ aku pulang dulu ya. Mau pergi ke acara _dance_ bersama Ten, pamitkan pada _eomma_ kalau bertemu." Hanya dibalas Seulgi dengan anggukan, sudah biasa Taeyong yang ngacir tiba-tiba selepas pertunjukan, apalagi kalau pertunjukannya sore begini selesainya.

Taeyong merapatkan tudung _hoodie_ nya, berjalan keluar gedung pertunjukan lewat pintu khusus di belakang. Sengaja tidak pergi bersama sopir tapi naik taxi, baru deh sampai rumah Ten naik mobil bocah Thailand itu. Ia berjalan pelan menikmati angin sore dan berniat menaiki taksi dari depan halaman lobi gedung itu.

" _Chogiyo!_ " tiba-tiba seseorang memegang pundaknya, Taeyong menoleh. Mendapati sosok yang lumayan lebih tinggi darinya tampak panik, ia berkeringat, sampai-sampai kemejanya menempel ketat di badannya, terlihat jelas apalagi dengan _blazer_ yang kancingnya terbuka sepenuhnya. "Apa disini tempat diselenggarakan Seoul _fashion week_?" sebelah alis Taeyong naik, siapa orang ini? Tamu khusus acaranya juga?

Ia mengangguk dua kali, "Iya tuan, tapi acaranya sudah selesai sejam yang lalu." Jelasnya, eh, sejam atau dua jam? "Oh tidak masalah, aku memang tidak diundang. Hanya bertemu kerabat, jangan panggil aku tuan dik. Aku masih kelas 3 SMA,"

Eh? Apa-apa? Taeyong salah dengar tidak? Duh, kayanya kemarin barusan membersihkan telinga. Masa lelaki yang tampang dan badannya sudah mirip presdir muda ini masih kelas 3 SMA? Yang benar saja? Demi squidward yang tidak pakai celana dari episode satu spongebob sampai sekarang! Dan dia panggil apa tadi? Dik? Adik maksudnya? Aduh, Taeyong sudah jadi mahasiswa ya, sembarangan panggil adik.

Baru mau marah tapi Taeyong mendapati Johnny Seo keluar dari lobi dan baru saja berjalan ke tukang vallet yang ada di dekatnya, mampus, Johnny itu teliti sekali. Kalau ia mengenali Taeyong bagaimana?! Demi Pokemon Go yang sekarang sudah tidak viral lagi!

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau kenal Jennie Lee, aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Tapi kerabatku bilang ia ada di pagelaran menonton Jennie Lee, dan ponselku mati jadi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya, barangkali kau tahu dimana dia? Katanya Jennie ini cantik seperti malaikat ya? Tapi dingin, jangan-jangan dia reinkarnasi Elsa, ituloh yang di film Frozen, kau nonton tidak? Di New York aku nonton film itu sekali sebulan bersama keponakanku,"

Ternyata sosok ini benar-benar bocah.. tontonannya saja Frozen, badan dan wajahnya menipu sekali. Reinkarnasi Elsa? Cuih yang benar saja, Taeyong geli sendiri membayangkan dirinya menyanyi di istana es sambil berputar-putar. seandainya dia tahu yang didepannya ini adalah Jennie Lee.

Tapi masa bodoh dengan semua itu, yang perlu ia lakukan adalah bersembunyi dari sosok Johnny yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya! Mampus! Taeyong merapatkan _hoodie_ nya, memasang ancang-ancang untuk kabur. "Kau kedinginan? Kok merapatkan _hoodie_ terus-menerus? Padahal baru juga musim gugur, eh bagaimana kalau aku bertanya dan kau menjawab. Aku tidak suka bicara satu arah, seperti ada tembok tidak kasat mata. Namaku Jung Jaehyun, kau bisa panggil aku Jay dan kau mungkin—"

"Taeyong, namaku Kim Taeyong. Mungkin kau bisa tanya pada _security_ disana, maaf Jaehyun-ssi aku terburu-buru." Ucapnya cepat, entah dapat angin dari mana ia menggunakan marga ibunya, bukannya mengungkap nama aslinya. untung Jaehyun masih bisa mencerna perkataannya.

"Oh iya tak terpikir olehku bertanya pada _security,_ ngomong-ngomong namamu Kim Taeyong? Wah seperti nama penyanyi favoritku, Kim Taeyeon. Jangan-jangan kau saudaranya ya? Eh maaf aku selalu banyak berbicara kalau aku tertarik, hati-hati di jalan dik! Minum cokelat panas supaya tidak kedinginan!" ia melambaikan tangannya, tentu saja Taeyong tidak membalas.

Ingin rasanya Taeyong mengumpat dengan kata bahasa inggris empat huruf berawalan f dan berakhiran k sekeras-kerasnya. Sialan, sudah dipanggil dik, disamakan dengan Kim Taeyeon, dibandingkan dengan Elsa. Orang itu benar-benar _freak!_ Ya sudah, lebih baik dia lari sebelum Johnny menatapnya, ia lega menemukan sebuah taksi langsung berhenti di hadapannya.

. . .

Sementara itu..

"Jaehyun! Kenapa kau baru datang? Aku sudah pesankan tiket untukmu padahal,"

Jaehyun yang belum sempat bertanya pada _security_ bersyukur saudaranya menemukannya, "Pesawatku _delay,_ jadi aku terlambat sampai sini. Ponselku mati pula, untung kau menemukanku. Bagaimana pagelarannya _hyung?_ "

Sosok di depannya nyengir lebar, persis seperti orang jatuh cinta. "Begitulah, selalu sesuai ekspektasi." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, "Jennie benar-benar idolamu ya ternyata. Aku menyesal tidak datang tepat waktu, padahal kau bilang pagelarannya paling cepat sebulan sekali,"

Tangan kakak sepupu Jaehyun mengacak rambut adik sepupunya itu, "Ya. Kau fokus saja sekolah, nanti aku ajak kau nonton lagi kapan-kapan. Kau pasti akan menyukai Jennie. Oh iya Ayahmu itu, aneh sekali menyuruhmu kembali ke Korea di tingkat akhir begini."

Mereka berjalan bersisian masuk mobil begitu petugas vallet mengantarkan mobil kakak sepupunya, "Iya aku juga curiga pada ayah. Hm, mungkin. Aku sih tidak terlalu tertarik pada model _hyung_ , dadanya rata. Padahal ada dari mereka yang memeragakan pakaian dalam seperti model _victoria's secret_ , tapi datar. Tidak menarik sama sekali, sudah begitu mukanya tanpa ekspresi,"

"Kau masih seperti Jay yang berumur tujuh tahun, suka menceritakan segala hal." Komentar kakaknya, "Eyy aku ini sudah dewasa _hyung,_ " kakaknya mencibir, "Aku tahu kau sebenarnya tertarik pada lelaki imut kan? Kau bilang tidak suka yang dadanya datar tapi kau lari begitu digoda tante-tante di _club_ ketika kita mengadakan pesta penyambutan kau yang sudah legal dulu. Dan malah suka pada laki-laki yang jelas tidak punya dada wanita,"

Jaehyun terkekeh, "Kau selalu tahu bagaimana aku, Johnny _hyung_."

 **TBC**

 **WKWKWK gimana ffnya, kok aku geli sih X'D yasudah lah, percobaan kalau sepi tidak aku lanjut hehe. Ini kuketik dua jam aja tanpa edit/baca ulang lagi maafin kalau typo:'( aaakkkk anak nct kurang aja syekali sudah di victory, bajak acc nct pula ya Allah mengapa cobaan begitu berat dikala mau uas;A; apalagi jaeyongmark lucyuuu syekaliii aduh my 3 favs ya Allah main filter hikshiks kaya anak TK kalian tuhhh, mas johnny juga kayanya bahagia banget udah debut aaa pusing kepala aku wkwk. taudah mau belajar beneran dan kembali setelah tanggal 13, see you guys^^**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064 **  
Title:** **A Pretty Boy** **  
Cast: Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, Johnny Seo, Mark Lee, Ten Chittaphon  
Other Cast: **Kim Jaejoong(GS), Jung Yunho(Lee Yunho), Choi Siwon  
(Jung Siwon), NCT, SM, YG artists & other. **  
Genre:** Romance, hurt, androgini themed **  
Language:** Indonesian. **  
Desclaimer:** I do not own the characters.  
 **Notes** : Please sabar karena lebih banyak Johnyong di chapt ini^^ **  
Words:  
Contacts: **athiya064 on line/twitter/ig

. . .

Mobil sedan BMW berwarna hitam itu berhenti tepat 100 meter sebelum gerbang SMtown University, sang penumpang yang duduk di bagian belakang langsung mengambil tasnya dan bersiap keluar. "Tuan muda yakin turun disini? Saya sudah survey kemarin kalau halamannya itu luas, tuan muda bisa kepanasan. Belum lagi, tuan muda pasti tidak tahu harus menuju kemana,"

" _Aigoo,_ lihat bapak tua ini mengkhawatirkanku sampai sebegininya. Jangan meledek aku yang buta arah, aku yakin aku pasti akan bertemu teman-temanku secepatnya. Lagipula lumayan, sekaligus olahraga pagi." Jawab tuan mudanya santai, sang sopir yang lebih sering dianggap seperti paman sendiri itu menghela nafas pelan. "Bukan begitu tuan muda, nanti saya yang dimarahi nyonya—"

Tuan mudanya mengangkat sebelah tangan, "A-ha! Aku sudah bilang berhenti perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, aku ini sudah dewasa paman! Bisa pingsan teman-temanku kalau mobil ayah ini masuk ke halaman kampus, aku kan sudah bilang bawa mobil biasa saja atau aku akan naik taksi," protesnya, mobil ayahnya ini terlalu mencolok. Biarpun warnanya hanya hitam polos saja, tapi lagi-lagi orangtuanya adalah penggemar barang _limited edition._ Ia tidak ingin dikenali sebagai anak dari Lee Yunho, salah satu pengusaha terkenal di Asia.

Jadi ia buru-buru turun, sang sopir buru-buru menurunkan kacanya. "Aku akan pulang bersama Ten atau Doyoung, jadi jangan dijemput ya. _Manhi meokgo_ paman Gong! Jangan sampai sakit lagi, _annyeong!_ " dengan riang Taeyong meninggalkan mobilnya, kemudian bergabung bersama mahasiswa lain yang akan masuk kampus, badannya yang kecil dan tidak terlalu tinggi membuatnya tidak mencolok dan langsung dengan mudah berbaur dengan gerombolan tadi.

Sopir keluarga Lee itu menggeleng-geleng, Lee Taeyong memang begitu sejak kecil. Dingin, sok kuat, tapi selalu ramah pada orang yang lebih tua. Sosok tuan muda yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak sendiri. Apalagi karena anak paman Gong jauh lebih dewasa dari Taeyong dan ia sudah bekerja untuk keluarga Lee dari kecil, jadi baginya Taeyong selalu seperti anak bungsu baginya.

Pria paruh baya itu memutar mobilnya dan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan area kampus Taeyong, hah, aneh sekali. Minta diturunkan sebelum gerbang supaya tidak dijadikan pusat perhatian.

Sementara itu Taeyong berjalan pelan-pelan memasuki gerbang kampusnya, pagi tadi ia sengaja tidak memakai _make up_ apapun meskipun hanya berupa krim. Ia terlalu takut identitasnya sebagai Jennie dicurigai publik, apalagi di sepanjang jalan tadi ia baru sadar foto-foto Jennie dipasang di _billboard._ Duh, benar-benar memalukan.

Sesekali ia mengecek ponselnya, grup chatnya masih sepi seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda dari kedua teman karibnya itu. Memang sih Taeyong yang kepagian datangnya, tapi tidak mungkin kan kedua temannya itu ketiduran di hari pertama kuliah mereka? Apalagi hari ini adalah masa orientasi.

"Lee Taeyong?" Taeyong yang awalnya berjalan menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel sebentar. Lalu ia mendongak, sepertinya laki-laki itu mahasiswa baru juga terbukti dari mereka yang mengenakan almamater universitas untuk mengikuti upacara penyambutan. Tapi sepertinya Taeyong tidak familiar dengan wajah lelaki bermata bulat dengan rambut hitam dan bibir ranum itu. Lelaki itu badannya _manly_ —maksudnya berotot di sana sini— tapi figur wajahnya lembut dan imut. "Iya?" tanya Taeyong bimbang.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Choi Seungcheol, sahabat Yoon Jeonghan." Taeyong menggumamkan 'ah' pelan kemudian menerima jabat tangan pemuda itu, ia ingat dulu ketika menjadi wakil Korea di salah satu acara _fashion_ di Paris ia berkenalan dengan model cantik bernama Jeonghan, ia sendiri tergabung dalam agensi Pledis, agensi model sekelas dengan Esteem dan YGK+ yang telah mengorbitkan model-model sekelas Nana dan Ren. Dan Taeyong baru tahu kalau Jeonghan itu juga androgini. Dan memiliki nama panggung 'Angel' tapi tetap lebih nyaman memanggilnya Jeonghan saja.

Bedanya, Jeonghan tidak menutupi identitasnya sebagai laki-laki tulen. Hal itu juga tidak mengurangi penggemarnya. Taeyong bercerita panjang lebar padanya, bagaimana hanya sedikit saja orang yang tahu identitasnya, ia yang hanya coba-coba jadi model dan tidak punya agensi, dan banyak hal lain. Satu nasihat Jeonghan yang masih dia ingat adalah,

 _"_ _Bagiku tidak mudah juga ketika harus mengungkap identitas ke publik pertama kali, tapi ada seseorang yang menguatkanku. Dia bilang dia siap menemaniku meskipun karirku harus hancur, dan dia benar. Aku sempat down beberapa hari karena serangan netizen, tapi dia membantuku bangkit. Menurutku itu terserah kau akan menutupi atau mengungkap identitasmu, suatu saat pasti ada waktu yang tepat bagimu untuk mengungkapnya. Apalagi kalau ada orang yang benar-benar mendukungmu,_ "

Dan seusai acara, Taeyong baru tahu kalau sosok yang diceritakan Jeonghan adalah Seungcheol itu. Makanya ia tidak terlalu ingat, tapi Taeyong tetap menganggap Jeonghan inspiratif. "Apa kabar, Seungcheol-ssi?" sapanya ramah, untung sekali Seungcheol menjaga rahasia dan tidak memanggilnya 'Jennie'. Seungcheol tersenyum sampai lesung pipinya terlihat. "Baik, ah, Jeonghan sepertinya merindukanmu. Sempatkan waktu menghubunginya,"

Benar juga, sudah lama Taeyong tidak menghubungi Jeonghan. "Baiklah akan kuhubungi Jeonghan-ssi nanti, terima kasih infonya Seungcheol-ssi." Balasnya lembut, "Tentu. Senang mengetahui kita ada di kampus yang sama, ah aku duluan Taeyong-ssi. Sepertinya temanku menunggu," pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan lebih cepat.

Bodohnya Taeyong tidak menanyakan dimana aula besar yang dijadikan tempat upacara penyambutannya, dan kini Seungcheol sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Yak!" sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundak Taeyong, pemuda itu mengaduh pelan. Itu Ten dengan senyum lebarnya. "Kalian darimana saja?!" bentaknya kesal, kedua temannya sudah biasa diomeli Taeyong jadi tidak menjawab, mereka akui mereka tidak bisa selalu tepat waktu seperti Taeyong si tuan perfeksionis.

Doyoung yang paling tinggi di antara mereka bertiga berdiri di tengah lalu merangkulkan tangannya ke leher teman-temannya itu, " _Mianhae_ jalannya macet tadi, kau pasti tidak tahu dimana aulanya. Ayo pergi bersama-sama!" dan ia buru-buru menggeret temannya itu untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

. . .

Suara musik klasik yang keluar dari pemutar mp3 diputar dengan volume di bawah normal, orang-orang bilang musik klasik akan membantu seseorang untuk berkonsentrasi. Jenis musik yang biasanya didengarkan oleh orang-orang yang tidak ingin diganggu ketika mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan tekun.

Tapi itu sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk seseorang yang sedang duduk sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan tersebut, sosok itu duduk di balik tulisan direktur utama dengan ukiran emas.

"Pantas saja ruangannya sunyi dan tidak ada jawaban," ada seseorang yang lain yang memasuki ruangan itu, "Gaya sekali mendengar musik klasik, biasanya juga mendengarkan musik hiphop," dengan gemas sosok itu mematikan pemutar musiknya.

Tokk tokk!

Sosok yang sedang menyangga kepala dengan tangan –alias tidur— itu langsung membuka mata terkejut, "S—Sayang?" sang istri bersedekap di dada, "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau kau lelah tidur di rumah, pegawaimu tidak akan kelabakan kalau kau izin sehari saja. Daripada berpura-pura kuat tapi ketiduran, dan apa-apaan itu? Musik klasik? Bukan kau sekali,"

Yunho diam, memandang ke sekeliling dengan mata yang masih buram karena bangun tidur. Oh iya, musiknya sudah mati rupanya. Pria paruh baya itu memandang kotak bekal di depannya, Jaejoong memang sering membawakannya makan siang kalau sempat. "Kudengar dari Changmin asistenmu itu ada agensi yang berniat mengontrak Taeyong?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Yunho langsung menelan telur gulungnya, "Ya, dari Esteem." Jawabnya singkat, tidak menyukai topik bahasan itu. Membayangkan anaknya terikat kontrak menjadi seorang model membuatnya bergidik, kehidupan _entertainment_ termasuk _modelling_ Korea itu tidak jauh beda dengan perbudakan modern. Jadi apa anaknya nanti. "Kau menolaknya kan _yeobo?_ " tanya Jaejoong was-was, Yunho langsung mengiyakan.

Berbeda dengan Yunho, yang Jaejoong khawatirkan adalah bagaimana kalau identitas Taeyong ketahuan. Memang, mencurigakan kalau perusahaan Yunho—yang selama ini bertanggungjawab untuk Taeyong— tidak pernah melirik tawaran kontrak agensi manapun, dan berdalih Taeyong—Jennie maksudnya— hanya bekerja untuk mereka, padahal JJ's itu bukan sebuah agensi.

Bukannya Jaejoong egois dan tidak ingin menghentikan pekerjaan Taeyong sebagai model androgini tapi semua sudah terlambat, mereka sudah tercebur terlalu dalam. Akan mencurigakan bagi publik kalau seandainya Jennie tiba-tiba berhenti menjadi model tanpa alasan jelas. Mereka pasti mencari tahu keberadaannya, jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus mencari waktu yang tepat sebelum benar-benar menghentikan karir Jennie.

Itu yang dikhawatirkan oleh Jaejoong, keselamatan anaknya. Seandainya ia tahu akan susah melepaskan diri dari pekerjaan ini tentu dulu dia tidak akan menyarankan Taeyong menyamar jadi seorang model. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan Jaejoong tidak punya mesin waktu Doraemon untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Seo C&C _corp._ Kemarin menerima kerjasama denganku, tapi perwakilannya bilang ingin bertemu dengan Jennie, aku tidak tahu motifnya apa. Tapi sepertinya mereka tertarik, aku bilang saja Jennie sibuk." Yunho memaparkan bagaimana anak dari Seo Seunghyun yang memimpin _meeting_ dengannya kemarin tiba-tiba menanyakan Jennie, dan Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak menolaknya, seperti ayah yang tidak rela anak perawannya dikencani orang asing.

Yaampun, padahal kan pemuda bermarga Seo yang pintar itu tidak tahu kalau Jennie itu sebenarnya Taeyong anaknya. Lagipula, dia hanya ingin membicarakan urusan bisnis, menawarkan Jennie untuk mengiklankan salah satu produk mereka. Hah, Yunho yakin ada alasan lain di baliknya.

Jaejoong mengetukkan jarinya gusar di meja, "Hal yang aku takutkan sepertinya akan terjadi _yeobo,_ orang-orang mulai tertarik pada Jennie. Dia mulai beranjak dewasa, mulai terlihat cantik. Bagaimana kalau mereka tahu kalau Jennie itu seorang laki-laki?"

Nah.. itu yang Yunho pikirkan, ia menyayangi anak laki-lakinya itu, tidak ingin Taeyong dijatuhkan pihak lain apalagi karena ketahuan menjadi model androgini. Dia takut Taeyong akan berdampak ketika nanti Taeyong menjadi pemimpin perusahaannya suatu saat nanti.

"Apa kita hentikan saja karir Jennie?"

. . .

Suasana kantin SMtown sedang sepi, hanya beberapa kelas saja yang tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Termasuk Taeyong dan kedua temannya, jadi mereka bisa menyantap makan siang dengan damai.

Sudah seminggu semenjak mereka duduk di bangku perkuliahan, sebenarnya tidak terlalu susah bagi Taeyong untuk menjalaninya. Di bangku kuliah orang-orang lebih individual, jadi ia tidak harus bersosialisasi untuk membentuk lingkaran pertemanan. Lagipula mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan Ten dan Doyoung juga memudahkannya.

"Eh, di grup Yerin bilang kelas Profesor Kim diganti dengan kuliah tamu. Jadi absensinya dihitung kalau kita datang ke kuliah tamu, hah, padahal sudah kufikirkan untuk bolos saja." Itu Doyoung, belum sebulan sudah punya niatan bolos. Ia menunjukkan grup chat jurusan mereka ke kedua temannya.

Ten menjitak ubun-ubun Doyoung dengan kejam, "Ya! Kau yakin melewatkan kuliah tamu ini? Aku sih sudah menunggunya dari lama, yang mengisi itu pengusaha muda yang sedang naik daun di Korea. Kudengar dekan kita susah payah mengundangnya, lihat saja nanti pasti aulanya sesak. Aku sih tidak mau telat, kau mau ikut dia bolos Tae? Ini Johnny loh, yang sering membahasmu di blognya,"

Untung kantin sedang sepi sehingga tidak banyak yang memperhatikan mereka, tapi Taeyong mencubit paha Ten. "Ya! Jangan membahas hal mengenai Jennie disini," peringatnya. Tapi diam-diam ia setuju dengan Ten, tidak akan mengikuti Doyoung untuk bolos. Kedua temannya memang tau kalau Johnny sering membahasnya maupun datang ke pagelarannya, tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau Taeyong juga tertarik pada Johnny.

Doyoung melongo, Yerin tidak bilang yang mengisi itu Johnny. "Aish, kalau dia yang mengisi aku sih mau datang. Kalian sudah selesai makan kan? Ayo segera ke aula sebelum diserbu anak-anak kecentilan selain jurusan kita yang tidak tahu bisnis," baik Ten maupun Taeyong pasrah-pasrah saja kembali digeret oleh Doyoung, pengaruh tinggi badan menjadikan Doyoung selalu menang adu fisik diantara mereka bertiga.

Benar saja beberapa bangku terdepan sudah diisi oleh anak-anak jurusan lain, padahal kuliah umum ini diperuntukkan untuk fakultas bisnis saja. Tapi juga tidak melarang anak fakultas lain untuk datang. Dasar perempuan-perempuan itu tidak tahu segan saja pada anak-anak bisnis.

Mereka harus pasrah duduk di tribun keempat dari depan, yang penting tidak terlalu kebelakang lah. Taeyong duduk di tengah di apit oleh Doyoung di kiri dan Ten di kanannya. "Belum datang ya?" gumam Doyoung sedikit sedih. Taeyong sendiri memilih menjaga jarak pandangnya, ia punya mata yang lebar seperti boneka sedikit berbeda dengan orang Korea pada umumnya. Ia takut Johnny mengenalinya walaupun ia tidak mengenakan _make up._ Tapi mungkin saja Taeyong yang kecil akan tenggelam di antara ratusan mahasiswa lain.

Tiba-tiba profesor Kim masuk aula diikuti pemuda tampan dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata di belakangnya, untung saja mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang ada di ruangan bisa menahan diri mereka untuk tidak menjerit seperti _fangirl,_ karena sungguh, Johnny terlalu tampan. Profesor Kim mempersilahkan Johnny untuk memulai kuliahnya.

"Oh, halo, selamat siang. Err—mungkin akan sedikit canggung karena jujur saja ini pertama kali aku mengisi kuliah, aku bahkan masih tercatat sebagai mahasiswa saat ini. Jadi ini sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri bagiku, perkenalkan namaku Johnny Seo atau Seo Youngho. Senang bertemu kalian." Johnny tersenyum, tampan, seperti malaikat. Aduh, rasanya Taeyong bisa saja terbang melihatnya.

"Aku akan menggunakan metode _sharing_ karena aku tidak ingin menggurui. Hmm, baiklah, pertama mengenai tema hari ini tentang ' _Young Entrepreneur_ ' aku akan menceritakan bagaimana awal aku berkecimpung di dunia bisnis. Melihat bagaimana ayahku setiap kali bekerja membuatku menjadi tertarik juga dan semenjak itu aku—"

Lelaki itu membagi pengalaman berikut tips-tips menjadi pengusaha muda yang sukses selama sembilan puluh menit. Dilanjutkan dengan sesi tanya jawab, baik Ten maupun Doyoung sama-sama mengangkat tangannya untuk mendapat kesempatan bertanya. Tapi Taeyong tidak. Matanya malah sibuk memandangi laki-laki itu.

Lihatlah cara berpakaiannya, simple tapi elegan. Kemeja putih dibalut dengan blazer tidak dikancing dan celana kain, dasi yang rapi tersemat di kerah bajunya, rambut 50:50 yang biasanya terlihat aneh bagi sebagian orang malah terlihat cocok untuknya. Uh, coba dia duduk sedikit lebih dekat dengannya, mungkin Taeyong bisa membuktikan perkataan Seulgi _noona_ tempo hari bagaimana aroma _cologne_ Johnny, haha, aneh. Taeyong merasa seperti remaja dimabuk cinta sekarang.

Johnny mengulurkan tangannya, meminta mahasiswa yang duduk di tribun mengulurkan mic ke seseorang yang ia maksud. Masalahnya adalah.. kenapa tangan Johnny terarah padanya? Perasaan dari tadi Taeyong diam deh, masa Johnny mengenalinya? Tidak mungkin secepat ini kan? Dia kan sudah bersembunyi daritadi. Mau tak mau Taeyong membeku ketakutan, "Ya, anda yang mengenakan jaket denim, silahkan bertanya."

Eh tunggu..

Jaket Denim?

Perasaan Taeyong pakai kemeja garis-garis deh.

Taeyong menoleh, Ten menerima microphone dari mahasiswa lain. Astaga jadi Ten yang bertanya, sial, untung saja Taeyong belum bertingkah memalukan. Dia kira Johnny mengenalinya, padahal jelas-jelas tidak mungkin. "Bagaimana cara anda me _manage_ waktu sebagai seorang mahasiswa, pengusaha, bloggers, dan kehidupan pribadi anda?"

Pertanyaan Ten mendapat sorotan lebih dari mahasiswa lain, termasuk Taeyong. Nah, itu yang ingin ia tanyakan. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu melakukan semuanya tapi tetap berhasil. Satu aula mendengar Johnny yang terkekeh pelan,

" _Well,_ aku sendiri juga tidak berambisi melakukan segala hal pada awalnya. Aku bukanlah perfeksionis, tapi motoku adalah 'lakukan hal yang kau sukai' sesederhana itu. Dan aku melakukannya bertahap, bukan terpaksa. Awalnya tentu aku sudah ikut ayahku bekerja di waktu senggang, kemudian kuliah adalah kewajibanku baru hal-hal lain menyusul. Jadi aku selalu memulai hariku dengan olahraga pagi—hobiku—, kemudian pergi ke universitas, seusai kuliah aku akan menyempatkan diri ke kantor ayah, dan malam kalau sempat aku juga membuka blogku." Jelas Johnny panjang lebar, para peserta kuliah umum ikut mengangguk-angguk.

Kemudian pria setinggi seratus delapan puluh sekian itu memegang micnya kembali, "Dan untuk kehidupan pribadi, ya begitulah. Tapi kalau yang kalian maksud adalah kehidupan asmara, aku belum punya pasangan. Jadi mungkin itu mengapa aku masih bisa menjalankan aktivitasku sehari-hari," jawaban Johny itu membuat beberapa peserta memekik, ternyata masih _available._

Kuliah itu berakhir dengan kesimpulan dari lelaki itu sendiri, setelahnya pemuda berdarah campuran Amerika-Korea itu mengundurkan diri. "Ya! Kau dengar itu, Johnny Seo masih _single._ Ah, pasti akan menyenangkan kalau mendapat perhatiannya!" itu anak-anak dari jurusan komunikasi yang terkenal cantik sedang berkerumun, "Eyy, kau yakin? Rumor bilang, dia berkencan dengan Jennie Lee. Si model cantik itu,"

Taeyong merasa tidak nyaman dengan 'dirinya' yang dijadikan bahasan, jadi ia mengemasi barang-barangnya dan mengajak kedua temannya pergi. "Sepertinya belum berkencan, tapi Johnny benar-benar tertarik dengannya,"

. . .

"Johnny _hyungg!_ "

Seorang bocah SMA berbadan tegap lari dari halaman sekolah menuju sebuah mobil mewah berwarna putih yang berhenti tepat di dekat gerbang sekolahnya, anak SMA itu berlari kelewat semangat, tidak memperdulikan blazer kuning sekolahnya sedikit berantakan dibawa berlari begitu. " _Chill,_ Jae." Yang dipanggil Johnny terkekeh lalu memberikan sebotol air mineral dingin melalui jendela pada sepupunya itu.

Jaehyun masuk mobil dan meneguk air mineral itu dengan cepat, " _How's school_?" tanya Johnny basa-basi sambil memundurkan mobilnya sebelum putar balik dari sekolah Jaehyun. "Biasa saja, belum ada yang berbeda dalam seminggu ini. Berhenti bertanya bagaimana sekolahku terus _hyung!_ " yang lebih tua tertawa, tapi kemudian alisnya bertautan sebal.

"Tapi kenapa kau selalu memintaku menjemputmu setiap hari, _huh?_ Kau kan bisa bawa salah satu mobilku atau diantar sopir?" kakak sepupunya itu terlihat kesal, pasalnya Jaehyun itu laki-laki –hampir—dewasa bukannya anak _elementary school_ yang harus diantar-jemput oleh Johnny. Kalaupun dia minta diantar jemput harusnya dengan sopir keluarga Seo saja, bukannya dengan sang kakak yang super sibuk.

Tapi Jaehyun santai saja kakaknya uring-uringan, "Aku belum punya surat izin mengemudi dan aku tidak suka bersama paman sopir, lebih enak bersamamu _hyung_ ada teman bicara, lagipula paman Seunghyun setuju-setuju saja." Johnny menepuk dahinya kesal, Jaehyun itu sudah dianggap anak bungsu oleh ayahnya mungkin karena Johnny anak tunggal dan tingkah Jaehyun kekanakan, jadi ayahnya pasti menuruti segala keinginan keponakannya itu. Walaupun harus merepotkan anaknya sendiri.

Sang kakak hanya geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian meraih _paper bag_ di bagian belakang ketika lampu merah. "Pakai itu, hari ini kita tidak langsung pulang," Jaehyun mengeluarkan isi tas kertas itu, kemeja dan celana _jeans._ Formal tapi santai, sangat Johnny sekali kalau saja ia tidak diwajibkan memakai _suit_ kalau di kantor.

Jaehyun melipat _blazer_ berlambang sekolah barunya itu, kemudian membuka kancing kemeja putihnya— "Ya! Ganti di belakang lah _brat!_ " Johnny menaikkan nada bicaranya, Jaehyun memandang kakaknya polos. "Ah _wae?!_ Kaca mobilmu ini gelap, tidak terlihat dari luar kan?" jelasnya masuk akal.

Membuat Johnny hampir saja menginjak rem secara mendadak, "Iya memang tidak terlihat, tapi kau yakin membuka seluruh pakaian disampingku?" bukannya bagaimana, memang sih mereka sesama lelaki dan sering bertelanjang dada di rumah, tapi ini kan di jalan! Hal itu sedikit mengganggu Johnny apalagi kalau sampai Jaehyun membuka celananya juga.

"Hooo _hyung_ tertarik dengan badan seksiku ini ya?" dan Johnny benar-benar menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak, adiknya ini biar sok polos tetap saja dia dibesarkan di Amerika, "Cepat ganti bajumu di belakang sebelum kutendang kau Jung,"

Suara tertawa yang keras sekali keluar dari mulut Jaehyun, Johnny memutuskan tidak membahasnya lagi dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Hampir sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan yang tidak terlalu mewah seperti gedung pencakar langit, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil pula. Menurut Jaehyun, bangunan itu mirip seperti sebuah gedung perkantoran biasa, tapi aneh, letaknya ada di daerah perumahan bukan di daerah perkantoran.

Dengan bingung Jaehyun mengekori Johnny saja, mencoba menyamai langkah kaki _hyung_ nya yang panjang-panjang. Sementara sang kakak tampak sibuk dengan komputer tabletnya, beberapa pegawai menyapa sang kakak dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat. Seingatnya Jaehyun tidak pernah tahu kalau paman Seo punya kantor disini.

"Tempat apa ini?" ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya, Jaehyun itu mudah sekali penasaran ngomong-ngomong. "Studio," heeh? Sejak kapan Johnny datang ke tempat studio foto seperti ini?

Tidak seperti di luar yang terlihat biasa saja, di dalam interiornya sungguh klasik. Tapi Jaehyun kaget menjumpai kolam ikan dengan air mancur di bagian lobi, yang memiliki tempat ini pasti bukan orang yang awam mengenai dunia desain. Mereka naik ke lantai tiga dengan _elevator_ dan memasuki sebuah ruangan khusus.

Sorot pencahayaan terang menyambut mereka, sebenarnya ruangan itu serba putih, mengingatkan Jaehyun dengan acara Weekly Idol. Tapi lebih luas, dan ada berbagai macam penerangan sekaligus kamera disana. Sang penata _background_ menggantinya dengan warna _maroon_ , sepertinya Jaehyun tahu tempat apa ini.

Ini memang sebuah studio foto, sepertinya dikhususkan untuk tempat _photoshoot_ majalah mode terkenal. Dan Jaehyun baru menyadari ketika membaca sebuah logo di dekat pintu masuk ruangan itu, NVQ _magazine._ Dan Johnny sepertinya memang menjalin kerjasama dilihat bagaimana kakaknya itu tampak aktif memandangi model-model yang sedang melakukan pemotretan.

"Yang ini boleh juga, kurasa ini yang paling baik Jungwoo-ssi." Johnny menunjuk ke arah PC yang menampilkan _preview_ dari foto-foto yang telah diambil, "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu," Jungwoo nampaknya sependapat dengan Johnny.

Ketika sesi istirahat, Johnny mendekati Jaehyun. " _Hyung_ , kenapa kita ada disini? Kau akan melakukan _photoshoot_ juga?" Johnny yang akhirnya bisa duduk menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, tapi model-model disini memeragakan baju dari butik yang aku beli sebagian sahamnya, dan aku kenal baik dengan pemilik majalahnya," Jaehyun baru ingat memang Johnny memperluas perusahaannya hingga ke bidang _fashion._

" _She's here?!_ " Johnny tiba-tiba setengah memekik, matanya terpaku pada perempuan yang baru saja keluar dari pintu khusus model. Jaehyun tidak dapat melihat wajahnya secara jelas karena tertutup topi, tapi kakaknya itu langsung mengenali sosok tersebut. "Siapa sih _hyung?_ " Jaehyun ikut-ikutan mendongakkan kepala. "Jennie, aku tidak tahu dia juga termasuk dalam _photoshoot_ ini,"

Detik itu perempuan bertopi itu mengangkat sedikit topinya, hingga semua orang di ruangan tersebut bisa melihat wajahnya.

Cantik.

Jaehyun bukan tipe orang yang mudah memuji seorang wanita—tentu, apalagi sejak ia tahu orientasnya— tapi entah mengapa perempuan di hadapannya itu terlihat cantik, matanya seperti boneka, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis tapi merah sehingga tetap terlihat menawan meskipun menggunakan lipstick berwarna netral, wajahnya memiliki bentuk rahang V yang sangat disukai orang Korea, benar-benar sempurna.

Dan ketika ia berpose untuk kamera, ada sebuah perasaan familiar yang menjalari badan Jaehyun. Tidak mungkin dia pernah bertemu sosok seperti Jennie sebelumnya, kalau pernah mungkin ia sudah sama gilanya seperti Johnny yang mengidolakan Jennie.

Astaga, Jaehyun merasa berdosa mengaguminya. Johnny tidak boleh tahu mengenai hal ini, kini ia percaya semua rumor mengenai Jennie yang cantik seperti malaikat namun wajahnya sedikit dingin itu benar. Hanya orang dengan selera dan penglihatan tidak cukup baik saja yang tidak mengaguminya.

"—Hyun?"

Selama beberapa saat eksistensi kakak sepupunya itu terlupakan, Jaehyun tersadar dari kebengongannya dan menoleh ke arah kakak sepupunya. "Kau tertarik padanya? Jennie benar-benar _gorgeous_ bukan?" mendengar pertanyaan dari yang lebih tua, Jaehyun malah mendongak, ' _Hyung_ tidak marah?' batinnya heran.

Jari-jari Johnny bermain di rambut hitam adiknya itu, "Aku akan mendekatinya, jadi doakan aku. Mungkin saja kalau kami dekat kau bisa dapat tanda tangannya secara gratis, ternyata kau bisa mengagumi perempuan juga, Jay."

Tapi sepertinya Johnny salah pengertian, ia tidak yakin dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama atau apapun itu sebelumnya. Cuma ia yakin yang ia rasakan sekarang, bukan sekedar perasaan kagum.

. . .

Suasana di ruang ganti itu sepi, hanya ada dua orang saja di dalam ruangan itu. "Kau selalu dapat ruangan khusus yang paling baik disini, Tae." Suara Seulgi menggema dalam ruang rias itu, "Baguslah, aku tidak perlu ganti baju di kamar mandi kan _nuna_. Tapi kadang memang bibi Qian terlalu berlebihan, diberi ruang kecil saja aku sudah bersyukur,"

"Tapi ini aneh, kenapa kau menerima pekerjaan ini Tae?" tanya Seulgi sambil melepas anting-anting dan kalung di badan modelnya tersebut, " _Eomma_ minta tolong padaku, lagipula bibi Qian ini sudah dekat dengan keluarga kami mulai kecil _nuna,_ "

Memang benar Victoria Song Qian wanita yang satu tahun lebih muda dari ibunya itu selalu baik kepadanya, makanya ketika wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti bibi sendiri sekaligus ibu dari sahabat dekatnya Ten itu meminta tolong kepadanya untuk menjadi model di majalah yang ia pimpin Taeyong menerima hal itu.

Seulgi meraih resleting belakang gaun yang dikenakan oleh Taeyong dan berniat membantu melepaskannya, "Aish menunduk sedikit!" dengan _high heels_ tubuh Taeyong memang jadi lebih tinggi daripada Seulgi, dan itu membuat asistennya sedikit kesusahan. Jadi Taeyong menunduk sedikit, " _Nuna,_ cepatlah, aku kebelet."

Mendengar itu yang lebih tua terkekeh dan berusaha mempercepat gerakannya, "Astaga, maaf tapi sepertinya sedikit macet Tae." Seulgi tidak berbohong, gaun itu memang sedikit susah sampai ia harus menariknya. Tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja Seulgi memandangi _brand_ pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Taeyong, mata sipit perempuan itu membulat sedikit, " _O-omo!_ Bukankah ini dari butik Johnny Seo?"

Taeyong menoleh tiba-tiba, pantas saja tadi ia merasa seperti ada yang memandanginya ketika melakukan _photoshoot._ Hanya saja Johnny tidak di depan seperti ketika di _fashion show,_ dan Taeyong tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena ia fokus pada kamera. Astaga! Tidak menyangka sekali, harusnya tadi Taeyong memperhatikan Johnny ketika disana. " _N—nuna,_ nanti saja, aku butuh ke kamar mandi sekarang!"

Dan Taeyong langsung berlari keluar kamar rias itu, "Ya! Pelan-pelan! Kau itu masih mengenakan _high heels!_ " tapi dasar Taeyong, mungkin panggilan alamnya lebih mendesak dari apapun.

.

..

" _Hyung,_ masih lama tidak?"

Johnny yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan kru _photoshoot_ itu menghentikan Jaehyun dengan gestur tangannya, sepertinya perbincangan mereka penting sampai adiknya diabaikan. "Err—aku keluar ya mau jalan-jalan,"

Dan Jaehyun tidak yakin apakah Johnny mendengarnya atau tidak yang jelas lelaki itu mengangguk, ia membawa kakinya keluar dari tempat _photoshoot_ dan memutuskan mengitari gedung tersebut. Ada dua bendera Thailand dan China yang dipajang di sudut ruangan, menandakan kebangsaan pemilik gedung ini yang berbeda.

Ia juga melihat penghargaan-penghargaan di dinding dengan banyak bahasa, Inggris, China, Thailand, dan Korea. Sepertinya majalah _fashion_ ini sedang naik daun. Jaehyun memandangi perumahan warga dari jendela kaca di depannya, sepi, tapi tidak membahayakan. Cocok sekali dijadikan sebagai sebuah studio.

Pemuda itu melihat mesin kopi otomatis disana, kebetulan sekali, haus rasanya menunggu selama hampir satu setengah jam. Jaehyun memasukkan uangnya dan menekan tombol untuk mendapatkan kopi kaleng favoritnya. Pemuda itu membuka penutup kalengnya yang sedikit susah, dan menariknya paksa. "Aishh! Kenapa pakai tumpah segala?" gerutunya, untung tidak kena baju, tapi sekarang tangannya lengket.

Mata Jaehyun memandang ke sekeliling mencari dimana kiranya letak toilet terdekat, dan memutuskan untuk naik satu lantai. Menemukan tulisan menarik dalam bahasa Inggris, ' _Man on the left, because woman is always right_ ' yang sengaja dipasang di dinding, Jaehyun tertawa kecil, cukup kreatif. Kemudian ia berbelok ke arah kiri.

Baru saja ia akan mencuci tangannya, Jaehyun terkejut mendapati sosok asing di hadapannya. Awalnya ia kira sosok tersebut hantu karena rambut panjang dan gaunnya, tapi ini masih siang dan Jaehyun sendiri tidak percaya dengan hal-hal mistis. Tapi.. sedang apa seorang wanita ada di toilet pria?! Sampai Jaehyun mengira ia salah masuk toilet, namun tulisan di depan serta jejeran _urinoir_ khusus laki-laki didepan bilik-bilik toilet itu mematahkan perkiraannya, jadi benar perempuan di depannya itu salah ruangan?

Ia hendak bertanya, tapi Jaehyun melihat perempuan itu memegangi kakinya. Sepertinya sedang memar, kenapa? "P—permisi.. sepertinya anda salah ruangan?" tanyanya ragu, sosok itu berhenti memegang kakinya, kemudian mendongak dengan raut wajah penuh kesakitan.

Astaga, Jennie Lee?

. . .

Sial, sial, sial!

Harusnya tadi ia mendengarkan perkataan Seulgi untuk berhati-hati, ia lupa tidak melepas sepatu berhak setinggi dua belas senti itu terlebih dahulu sebelum kemari. Akibatnya ia tergelincir di dalam _toilet_ dan salah satu hak sepatunya patah. Untung saja ia berhasil menyelesaikan 'panggilan alamnya' dengan cepat. Karena sekarang kakinya terasa nyeri.

Perempuan memang hebat, bisa berlari dengan _high heels_ sementara Taeyong melangkah di kamar mandi saja tergelincir, untung ia tidak pernah tergelincir ketika di _runway stage_. _Well,_ sebenarnya dia sudah mulai mahir pakai _heels,_ tapi beda lagi kalau di kamar mandi yang basah seperti ini.

Rasanya Taeyong tidak kuat untuk turun dan kembali ke ruang riasnya tadi, dan ia tidak membawa ponsel untuk menghubungi Seulgi. Jadi ia menunduk kemudian memijat kaki kanannya pelan-pelan. Ia menatap _heels_ lancip yang telah patah itu kesal. Kakinya benar-benar terkilir rupanya.

"P—permisi.. sepertinya anda salah ruangan?" Taeyong mendongak, bingung. "Maksud anda?" suaranya mirip cicitan, efek menahan rasa sakit. "Ini toilet laki-laki," jawab pria itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Lalu?" balas Taeyong lebih bingung, "A—anda kan perempuan,"

Taeyong mengerjap beberapa kali, astaga! Benar! Dia kan masih berdandan sebagai Jennie, lain kali ia harus menyesuaikan diri dan pergi ke kamar mandi perempuan. Tapi dia itu bukan orang cabul, tidak sopan sekali pergi ke toilet perempuan—ya walaupun dia berdandan sebagai perempuan sih—

Mungkin Taeyong dapat mengambil pesan moral, sepertinya jangan pernah ke kamar mandi sebelum berdandan sebagai laki-laki lagi. "Apa anda baik-baik saja, Jennie-ssi?"

Kok sepertinya Taeyong pernah bertemu sosok ini di suatu tempat dan di waktu yang lain ya? Sebentar biarkan ia berpikir—

—aha!

Sosok ini kan bocah dengan wajah ala direktur itu?! Bagaimana bisa bocah itu ada disini? Apa dia salah satu model? Tapi tidak mungkin, model-model hari ini seluruhnya wanita, apa jangan-jangan dia pegawai disini? Dan.. bagaimana bisa dia tahu nama panggung Taeyong? Apa dia salah satu penggemar Jennie juga?!

"Kakimu memar," dan tanpa berkata-kata Jaehyun—untung Taeyong ingat namanya— itu sudah duduk di hadapannya, "Pasti sakit, apa mau aku pijat? Kau harus mengompresnya dengan air dingin, Jennie-ssi." Jaehyun menyentuh pergelangan kaki di dekat mata kakinya, Taeyong mengernyit karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyengatnya.

Jaehyun terlihat merasa bersalah karena Jennie yang menahan rasa sakitnya, tapi perempuan itu malah memaksakan untuk berdiri. "A—aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih," biar begitu, Jaehyun tahu perempuan itu berbohong. Lihat ia hampir saja limbung dengan kaki yang terkilir, bahkan menopang berat badannya sendiri saja kesulitan.

Jadi karena tidak tega, Jaehyun menunduk lagi. Membuat Jennie mematung dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok dingin kamar mandi tersebut, "Kau akan semakin susah berjalan kalau begini, jadi bagaimana kalau patahkan saja kedua hak sepatumu?"

Sebelum Taeyong sempat memproses ia mendengar suara 'tak' agak keras, Jaehyun mematahkan _heels_ sebelahnya, sampai Taeyong kini bisa berdiri dengan imbang kembali. "Apa kau akan kembali? Aku bisa menggendongmuu,"

Buru-buru Taeyong menggeleng, ia berusaha menyembunikan suaanya. Takut-takut sosok di depannya ini mengenalinya, ya walaupun pertemuan mereka hanya sekali saja. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Naik ke punggungku saja," tiba-tiba lelaki itu berjongkok di depannya, Taeyong ragu.

Terlalu banyak 'bagaimana' yang ada di otaknya, bagaimana kalau Jaehyun mengenalinya? Bagaimana kalau Jaehyun tahu ia bukan perempuan? Dan bagaimana-bagaimana yang lain. "Aku memaksa Jennie-ssi, kalau kau masih keberatan, aku akan menggendongmu _bridal,_ bagaimana?"

Dan mendengar itu Taeyong buru-buru naik di punggung bidang Jaehyun, ya sudahlah, mungkin setelah ini Taeyong tidak akan bertemu dengan laki-laki ini lagi, kan?

.

..

Jaehyun meletakkan tangannya di bagian belakang paha Jennie, bukannya bermaksud kurangajar, tapi kalau tidak begitu bisa-bisa perempuan ini jatuh dari punggungnya. Apalagi sepertinya Jennie enggan sekali memeluk bahunya. Padahal, Jaehyun itu terkenal baik saat di Amerika dulu ataupun di sekolah barunya tidak mungkin ada orang yang menolak untuk memeluknya. Ya mungkin Jennie sudah terlewat cantik jadi ia tidak bisa mengagumi Jaehyun.

Sebenarnya Jaehyun sedikit kasihan dengan Jennie, badannya kurus sekali, ya mungkin tidak seringan kapas tapi dibanding dirinya dan Johnny tentu Jennie dikategorikan kerempeng. Jaehyun saja tidak keberatan sama sekali menggendongnya. Mungkin karena dia perempuan, tapi sungguh deh, biasanya perempuan-perempuan pasti punya badan yang berisi di tempat-tempat yang seharusnya, tapi Jennie datar, sedatar papan.

Bukannya perempuan biasanya terobsesi pergi ke dokter kecantikan dan melakukan implan di bokong dan dada supaya bisa seseksi Hyosung, Hyuna, atau Hyorin ya? Mungkin karena Jennie model, mungkin. "Kemana aku harus mengantarkanmu?" tanya Jaehyun setelah memutuskan berdiam dengan pikirannya. "Pintu bertuliskan _model's room 1_ ,"

Tuh kan, jawabannya singkat, sudah begitu dingin sekali. Tulang Jaehyun rasanya menggigil, benar-benar seperti elsa. Bahkan beberapa artis dengan _image cold and chic_ saja sepertinya kalah dengan Jennie. Pasti bukan tipe yang cocok ada di acara _variety show._ Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya mereka sudah ditunggu, seorang perempuan yang mungkin lebih tua dari mereka melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Mata sipitnya hampir membelalak ketika Jaehyun berjalan mendekat. Jaehyun bersumpah ia merasa kalau Jennie tiba-tiba menegang.

"Tae!" Jaehyun menautkan alisnya, "Oh astaga, aku terlalu terkejut sampai salah mengucap nama. Maksudku Jennie, darimana saja kau?!" perempuan itu menyalak, seperti induk beruang yang tahu kalau anaknya dibawa pulang seekor singa. Buru-buru Jaehyun menurunan Jennie dengan pelan, takut masalah semakin runyam.

Jennie memegang dinding untuk menopang tubuhnya, "Kakiku terkilir, _e—eonnie,_ " raut wajah kekhawatiran perempuan di depan Jennie tiba-tiba berubah jadi sedikit konyol, ia menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. "Ah, masuklah. Aku akan mengobatimu, terima kasih sudah membantu Jennie kembali, tuan." Jaehyun hanya mengangguk sekilas. "Aku.. kembali dulu," pamitnya.

Kemudian Jaehyun meninggalkan kedua orang itu, dan kembali ke tempat _photoshoot,_ mungkin ia menghilang terlalu lama. Johnny bisa saja mencarinya sedari tadi, ya kalau kakaknya masih perduli sih.

. . .

"Yang tadi siapa?"

Taeyong memejamkan mata sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi menahan sakit ketika Seulgi mengompres punggung kakinya dengan es batu, "Hanya orang asing, aku tadi tidak sadar masuk ke toilet laki-laki, kemudian tergelincir, dia datang dan menolongku. Mengira aku perempuan,"

"Makanya lain kali perhatikan keadaan, bisa-bisanya masuk ke toilet laki-laki dengan dandanan begini. Tapi, kau lucu juga ketika memanggilku _eonnie,_ menggemaskan Tae!" Taeyong menatap Seulgi sebal, enak saja, "Yang itu tadi yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir, _noona._ "

Seulgi mengangkat kompresan es batu itu, mengambil sebotol cairan penghilang rasa sakit, biasanya digunakan untuk saat-saat mendadak. Kemudian Seulgi menyemprotkannya ke kaki Taeyong, "Kau sudah bisa jalan?" tanya Seulgi, Taeyong berdiri, mengganti _heels_ nya dengan sepatu biasa. "Kurasa sudah,"

Perempuan itu lantas menyerahkan sepasang baju ganti, "Ganti pakaianmu, tapi kita tidak bisa menghapus _make up_ mu disini, aku baru sadar. Tempat ini sepi, dan penjaga pasti curiga kalau tiba-tiba ada lelaki asing yang keluar, kita hapus di mobil saja." Awalnya Taeyong menolak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Jadi ia pergi mengganti bajunya dengan langkah tertatih, kemudian kembali lagi dengan Seulgi yang sudah membereskan seluruh barang bawaan mereka. "Ayo keluar Tae," mereka berjalan bersisian sampai di lobi, Seulgi menatap Taeyong khawatir. "Apa sebaiknya kita ke klinik? Kau terlihat sangat kesusahan?"

Hubungan mereka sudah lebih dekat daripada sekedar asisten dan modelnya, maka dari itu Seulgi selalu cemas apabila Taeyong sakit apalagi kalau disebabkan aktivitasnya sebagai model. "Kau tunggu disini ya, aku akan mengambil mobil," memang hari ini Taeyong pergi berdua saja dengan Seulgi, paman Gong mengantar ayahnya karena sopir sang ayah yang ada keperluan mendadak, jadi Seulgi yang bertanggung jawab. "Jangan lama-lama _noona,_ " rajuk Taeyong tentu saja dengan suara pelan supaya tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Ia menunggu sambil menyandar pada dinding, ia memandangi ponselnya dan membaca _chat_ dari teman-temannya.

"Hai!" suara ceria namun _manly_ terdengar dari balik badannya, Taeyong langsung membalikkan badannya. "Ah, kebetulan sekali aku beruntung bisa menemuimu Jennie-ssi, biasanya kau sudah pulang,"

Demi Seulgi yang kadang lebih _manly_ dari dirinya! Sedang apa Johnny Seo berdiri di hadapannya dan mengajaknya mengobrol? "Ini pertama kali kita mengobrol langsung ya? Aku Johnny Seo," denga gestur kaku Taeyong membalas jabat tangan Johnny, "Jennie Lee,"

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Johnny melepaskan tangan Jennie, "Kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, kau memang benar-benar cantik." Puji Johnny tulus, Taeyong menampilkan senyum tipis sambil merapal doa dalam hati supaya Seulgi cepat datang. Ia tidak boleh tertarik terlalu dalam pada Johnny, karena ia tahu lelaki itu _straight_ dan perasaannya itu pasti tidak pernah terbalas kalau lelaki itu tahu identitas aslinya.

"Sebenarnya ada suatu hal yang sudah dari lama ingin aku lakukan, tapi aku selalu gagal menemuimu. Mengenai kerjasama dengan perusahaan dimana kau bekerja sekarang, aku ingin membicarakan hal penting bersamamu Jennie-ssi. Tolong jangan berprasangka buruk, hanya sekedar mengobrol saja, kau boleh mengajak asistenmu atau siapapun. Ini kartu namaku, silahkan menghubungiku bila kau berniat," Taeyong menerima kartu nama berwarna biru itu, " _N—ne,_ akan aku pikirkan,"

Lawan bicaranya tersenyum puas, "Terima kasih, ah, sepertinya asistenmu sudah menunggu," Taeyong membalikkan badannya, benar, mobil Seulgi sudah berhenti di depan lobi. "A—aku duluan, Johnny-ssi," buru-buru ia berjalan dengan langkah sedikit dipercepat menuju luar lobi.

"Eoh, dia sudah bisa berjalan?" Johnny menoleh sedikit terkejut karena mendapati adiknya yang sekarang malah meminum sekaleng jus buah, entah darimana. "Astaga Jay, bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk menunggu? Dan apa maksudmu bisa berjalan? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Jaehyun menatap lurus ke arah lobi, " _Hyung_ terlalu lama membuatku menunggu, astaga memang urusan bisnis selalu membosankan seperti ini ya? Aku bahkan sudah memutari studio ini tapi _hyung_ belum selesai, jadi aku susul saja." bocah itu merajuk, Johnny hanya menatapnya datar, sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sikap adiknya yang kadang tidak sesuai muka dan ukuran badan. "Ah, itu tadi, Jennie tergelincir di toilet. Jadi kutolong saja, ternyata ia sudah bisa berjalan padahal tadi harus kugendong," jawab Jaehyun polos.

Dan entah mengapa jawaban itu membuat Johnny sedikit kesal, " _Mwo?!_ Untuk apa kau menggendongnya?" tanpa sadar nada suaranya naik sedikit, Jaehyun berdecak kesal, "Lalu aku harus apa? Membiarkannya kesakitan begitu? Aish, aku bukan orang seperti itu. Sudah ayo pulang, _hyung_ bilang akan pulang setelah mengobrol dengannya bukan? _Kajja!_ "

Johnny tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu kesal dengan adiknya.

Dan Jaehyun juga tidak tahu mengapa ia benci fakta kalau kakaknya baru saja berbicara panjang lebar dengan Jennie.

 **TBC**

 **Weeww cukup panjang chapt ini kkkk, makanya agak lama updatenya apalagi aku lagi uas ;_; oiya karena pairnya johnjaeyong jadi ya begitu, ngga Cuma jaeyong aja/johnyong aja disini kkkk XD**

 **asdfghjkl sialan sekali comeback nct ilicil ini ya Allah, keterlaluan! seksi;_; good thing bajunya akhirnya waras ya Allah;_; menurut kalian lagu apa yang paling bagus? aku ngeplay back 2 u sampai rusak kali wkwk. dan baby don't like it, errrr lee taeyong mark lee kayanya kalian innocent deh kok jadi kaya gitu liriknya so kinky T_T wkwk. ayo share lagu apa yang paling kalian suka XD**

 **anyway, give me feedback dong biar aku semangat lanjutinnya XD**

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064 **  
Title: A Pretty Boy  
Cast: Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun, Johnny Seo, Mark Lee, Ten Chittaphon  
Other Cast: **Kim Jaejoong(GS), Jung Yunho(Lee Yunho), Choi Siwon  
(Jung Siwon), NCT, SM, YG artists & other. **  
Genre:** Romance, hurt, androgini themed **  
Language:** Indonesian. **  
Desclaimer:** I do not own the characters.  
 **Notes** : Please sabar karena lebih banyak Johnyong di chapt ini^^ **  
Words:  
Contacts: **athiya064 on line/twitter/ig

. . .

 ** _'_** ** _Breaking news, model terkenal Jenni_** ** _e Lee diketahui tengah dalam keadaan mabuk di sebuah club malam di daerah elit Gangnam.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Breaking news, Jennie keluar bersama pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya dan berada dalam mobil yang sama.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Breaking news, mobil berhenti di sebuah hotel bintang lima di perbatasan kota Seoul. Wartawan sedang berusaha meliput beritanya.'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Saat ini beberapa wartawan berusaha mengkonfirmasi langsung agensi Jennie Lee, nantikan perkembangan kasus ini.'_**

Piiipp!

Suara televisi dimatikan, disusul dengan puluhan dering telepon yang tidak terputus sedari tadi. Ini adalah berita terpanas di industri Korea saat ini, beritanya bahkan langsung dirilis pukul 1 dini hari. Jaejoong yang masih terkantuk-kantuk langsung merasakan pusing sendiri, ia melihat Soojin menunggu di depan kamar dengan beberapa ponsel dan telepon rumah _wireless._

"Nyonya! Bagaimana ini? Orang-orang menunggu di depan kantor, di depan hotel juga. Apa Taeyongie tidak apa-apa? Tuan muda bagaimana keadaannya?!" pegawai terpercaya JJ's itu ikut panik, Jaejoong mengisyaratkan agar Soojin dan pegawai lain menolak semua panggilan yang masuk.

"Kirim orang dan _security_ untuk mengusir makhluk haus berita itu dari kantor dan hotel yang dituju, minta maaf, kalau perlu berikan uang jaminan. A—aduh, maskerku rusak," gerutu Jaejoong, ia tidak bisa terlalu banyak berekspresi akibat masker wajah yang sudah mengering. Pegawai-pegawai lain langsung bergegas menjalankan perintah nyonya besar mereka, sebenarnya Jaejoong minta maaf karena harus menyuruh mereka bekerja malam-malam di saat semua orang sedang istirahat.

Jaejoong menatap Soojin, "Kemarikan ponselku," Soojin menatap lima ponsel di tangannya, lalu menyerahkan yang milik Jaejoong. Nyonya besar itu menekan nomor dua yang langsung menghubungkan dengan nomor anaknya.

Nada sambung sudah terdengar beberapa kali namun selalu berakhir dengan suara operator, Jaejoong rasanya hampir kebakaran jenggot—eh dia kan tidak punya—, mana Yunho sedang ada di Jepang, benar-benar harus menangani sendiri. Awas saja kalau anak itu benar-benar melakukan apa yang dilakukan di berita! Janjinya saja bermain dengan teman!

"Aishhh! Dimana dia!" Jaejoong kesal dan melempar ponsel mahalnya sembarangan, sebelum ditangkap Soojin dengan susah payah, "N—Nyonya coba saja hubungi teman-teman tuan muda," saran Soojin sambil mengembalikan ponselnya. Jaejoong menghela nafas, kalau sudah bingung ia selalu tidak bisa berpikir. Ia menekan-nekan area pipi dimana masker wajah berwarna putihnya terasa longgar lantas mencari kontak teman-teman Taeyong dan menghubunginya.

. . .

Sementara itu di tempat lain, di sebuah kamar besar dengan ranjang berukuran _king size_ tidurlah tiga orang laki-laki. Mereka berbagi selimut persis seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan sedari kecil, bedanya sekarang usia mereka sudah mencapai masa kedewasaan saja. Tuan rumahnya tidur di tengah, dihimpit kedua teman di samping kiri dan kanan.

 _'_ _Wah! Pororo-da! Neoneun ge jeil joha, chingudeul moyeora—'_

Yang tidur paling kiri dekat dengan meja nakas terusik dengan nada dering kekanakan yang tak asing itu, ia mengusak rambut orangenya sebal.

 _'—_ _Eonjena julgeowo, gaegujaengi pororo!_ '

Sumpah siapa lagi yang akan menggunakan lagu pororo sebagai nada dering selain si tuan rumah yang tidur dengan enaknya di tengah?! Lelaki berambut orange itu bangun dan mengerang kesal, orang gila mana yang menelpon pukul—eh pukul berapa ini? "Haish, ini bahkan jam 1 dini hari!" kesalnya, "Yak Ten! Bangun! Ada telpon tuh di hpmu!"

Pemuda berambut orange—Doyoung— itu bahkan sampai mengguncang-guncang badan Ten, mau tak mau Ten membuka mata. "Sialan, apa sih maumu _bunny?!_ " maki Ten ketika ia bangun. "Tuh, hpmu berdering terus. Aku risih mendengar lagu pororomu!" Ten bingung, namun ia meraih ponselnya.

Mata Ten memicing bingung mendapati nama kontak 'Taeyongie's mom' di ponselnya, "Eh Doyoungie, masa ibunya Taeyong menelpon? Kau coba lihat ponselnya, siapa tahu ibunya menelpon kesana tapi tidak diangkat." Perintah Ten sebelum akhirnya mengangkat ponselnya, Doyoung mengangguk, kalau ponselnya sih sedang di _charge_ jadi dalam keadaan mati. Tapi kalau ponsel Taeyong.. ah iya, anak itu kan punya kebiasaan men _silent_ hp.

Benar saja Doyoung menemukan puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari ibunya Taeyong disana. " _Yeobboseyyo_ Taeyongie _eomoni,_ ada apa?" sapa Ten sopan, kemudian Ten sampai harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. "E—eh, santai saja bibi.. Taeyongie? Ini tidur di sebelahku, hah?! Apa maksudnya om-om?! Tidak bibi, kami tidur bertiga bersama Doyoung seperti biasa. Tidak bibi.. kami dirumahku, bibi mau merubah jadi panggilan video supaya percaya?"

Akhirnya Ten merubah menjadi panggilan video dan me _loudspeaker_ suara ibunya Taeyong, "Itu bibi, dia masih tidur dengan pulas kok. Daritadi kami tidak kemana-mana, hanya mengerjakan tugas dan menonton film," jelas Ten panjang lebar.

" _Hah syukurlah, jantungku hampir copot Ten karena dia tidak kunjung mengangkat ponselnya. Ada kejadian gempar, wartawan bilang Jennie Lee ada di bar dalam keadaan mabuk lalu pergi ke hotel bersama ahjussi, sekarang kantor bibi dan hotelnya dikerumuni orang. Dasar! Mereka itu salah orang masih saja membesar-besarkan masalah bukannya mencari tahu kebenaran. Baiklah, kalau begitu bibi akan menuntut mereka ke polisi saja! Terima kasih Ten, pastikan kalian tidak mencari berita mengenai Jennie, dia bahkan jadi trending topic di naver."_

Doyoung menganga, begitu pula Ten. Mereka terkejut sih melihat wajah bibi Jaejoong dengan masker putih mirip seperti hantu—tapi lebih terkejut akan berita palsu yang menimpa sahabat mereka. "A—ah _ne_ bibi, aku akan mengabarkannya nanti kalau Taeyongie bangun. Selamat malam bibi," setelah panggilan berakhir, dua orang penasaran bernama Doyoung dan Ten itu bukannya menuruti perkataan Jaejoong malah mencari berita mengenai Jennie di Naver dan situs berita lain. Bahkan ada yang sampai mengarah ke halaman yang bisa meninggalkan komentar.

Ten juga menyalakan televisi, dan benar saja, meski sudah berjalan hampir satu jam semenjak berita dirilis masih ada beberapa stasiun televisi yang menayangkan beritanya. Sedangkan Doyoung memilih memperhatikan artikel-artikel di internet.

"Ya! Lihatlah! _Aigoo, fancafe_ Jennie meningkat jumlah _haters_ nya daripada penggemarnya!"

Mereka berdua memandangi ponsel Ten bersamaan, tampak berbagai cacian disana.

 ** _Jennie, model cantik yang mabuk di malam hari dan pergi ke hotel bersama pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya._**

 _1._ _[+612, -30] ya! Perempuan ini wajahnya ada dimana-mana tapi ternyata sifatnya benar-benar buruk!_

 _2._ _[+579, -17] Ternyata seperti ini, pantas dia tidak pernah muncul di acara manapun bahkan agensinya ekslusif. Aku menyesal membeli barang-barang yang ia peragakan!_

 _3._ _[+547,-2] Pergi saja ke neraka! Jangan jadi contoh yang buruk untuk anak muda! Dasar, apa dia jadi simpanan ahjussi-ahjussi di luar sana?_

 _4._ _[+422, -80] Aigoo, jadi begini sifat asli orang yang dirumorkan berkencan dengan Johnny Seo? Johnny tidak pantas mengenalnya,_

 _5._ _[+200,-150] Tapi dia cantik, orang-orang tetap menyukainya._

Keduanya tercengang, dalam sehari berita mengenai Jennie sudah berupa sebegitu signifikannya. Netizen benar-benar hebat, mereka bahkan percaya pada berita omong kosong yang belum terbukti kebenarannya. Di televisi sih sudah mulai reda karena wartawan perlahan meninggalkan hotel yang dicurigai wartawan sendiri dan kantor orangtua Taeyong. Resepsionis juga bilang tidak ada tamu dengan nama 'Jennie Lee' disana.

"Kira-kira kita beritahu dia tidak Ten?" tanya Doyoung, Ten langsung menyilangkan tangannya. "Jangan! Kasihan Taeyongie, sudah dia sebenarnya ingin berhenti dari dunia model. Sekarang malah terkena kasus salah alamat begini, aku heran, siapa sih yang mereka bicarakan? Sudah jelas dari foto-foto yang beredar figur tubuh Taeyong dengan perempuan itu berbeda, Taeyong kan lebih tinggi dari wanita itu dan lebih ramping. Rambutnya saja yang sama, mungkin karena gelap." Ten melihat foto-foto hasil jepretan wartawan, dan memandangi Taeyong yang sedang tertidur, mungkin karena ia kenal dari lama makanya ia tahu itu benar-benar beda dengan Taeyong. Tapi bagi orang-orang yang terbiasa melihat dari balik kaca layar televisi pasti mereka anggap mirip.

Yang bermarga Kim mengangguk beberapa kali, "Lagipula Taeyong belum pernah ke klub malam. Mereka ini benar-benar, paman Yunho pasti marah besar. Ya sudah, kita tidur saja, jangan ungkit hal ini dan cegah Taeyong melihat berita atau ponselnya. Biar dia tahu beberapa hari lagi saja, dia kan pemikir."

Setelah berucap demikian, mereka mematikan televisi dan ponsel. Kemudian tidur dengan posisi semula, kasihan sekali teman mereka ini selalu memakai topeng. "Oh, malangnya nasibmu Taeyongie." Gumam Ten sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

. . .

"Nih!" Taeyong menyerahkan setangkup roti panggang pada masing-masing temannya, Lisa—adik Ten— baru saja berangkat sekolah, jadi rumah keluarga Ten hanya menyisakan mereka bertiga dan pelayan-pelayan. Sementara orangtua Ten memang sedang bertolak ke Thailand untuk urusan pekerjaan sekaligus menemui keluarga.

Mereka memakan roti panggang buatan Taeyong, padahal ada pelayan tapi mereka malah dengan kurangajarnya menyuruh Taeyong memasak. "Doyoung, kita berangkat tes jam berapa?" tanya Ten.

Oh iya, alasan Doyoung dan Taeyong menginap di rumah Ten adalah karena kebetulan kuliah mereka sedang kosong dan mereka berencana tes untuk mendapatkan surat izin mengemudi. Taeyong menundanya setahun demi menunggu Ten dan Doyoung cukup umur—Taeyong lahir di tahun yang berbeda dengan mereka namun di bulan akhir jadi ia terhitung seumuran dengan kedua temannya—. "Jam.. jam berapa sopirmu siap Ten? Sepertinya jam 9 saja deh, semakin pagi semakin baik." Taeyong mengangguk menyetujui.

Ia berharap saja kedua temannya kali ini bisa tepat waktu, karena biasanya ia yang akan menunggu makanya ia memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama. "Eh, tadi malam ibuku menelpon berulang kali. Tapi sepertinya aku ketiduran, kutanya pagi tadi _eomma_ bilang tidak ada apa-apa, aneh." Gumam Taeyong, membuat kedua temannya saling menendang kaki di bawah meja makan.

"M—mungkin bibi kangen denganmu kali," celetuk Ten asal, "Ha, mana mungkin. Aku menginap di rumah kalian itu bukan hal asing tau, mungkin kepencet." Putus Taeyong sendiri, akun sosial medianya sepi. Ia tidak punya banyak teman selain keluarga dan dua teman karibnya ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka berganti pakaian formal dan berangkat bersama-sama menuju kantor pembuatan surat lisensi mengemudi dengan diantar sopir keluarga Ten. Mereka masuk untuk tes tulis secara bersama-sama, Taeyong mendapat skor 90, Doyoung 88, dan Ten 92. Cukup bagus.

Namun untuk tes prakteknya mereka harus bergantian. Pada dasarnya Taeyong yang perfeksionis dan ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan cepat dan tepat maju duluan, ia memilih kendaraan pribadi dan mengikuti instruksi yang ada. Tidak terlalu buruk sih, ia tahu dasar menyetir namun tidak pernah benar-benar menyetir karena tidak punya izinnya.

Mobil yang ia kemudikan berhenti dan ia keluar, sepertinya ia akan lulus. "Ya! Kalian cepatlah, ruang tunggunya panas, aku tunggu di _café_ sebrang saja ya?" tawarnya, Ten dan Doyoung mengangguk. Jadi Taeyong berjalan keluar menyebrangi kantor untuk sampai di sebuah _café_ minimalis yang menjual cokelat dan berbagai minuman manis kesukaan Taeyong. Surat izin mengemudinya akan jadi seminggu lagi, jadi ia harus menunggu karena hasilnya tidak langsung keluar.

Taeyong lega begitu dinginnya pendingin ruangan menyambutnya, ia langsung memesan _ice choco_ dan _brownies_ cokelat lalu duduk di tepi jendela. Ia duduk di kursi untuk empat orang—balada tiga sekawan, duduk di kursi untuk dua orang tidak cukup, duduk di kursi untuk empat orang selalu sisa satu kursi—.

"Permisi apa tempat ini kosong? Boleh aku duduk disini? Aku hanya sedang menunggu pesananku jadi," Taeyong mendongak, sosok tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat yang tidak asing baginya duduk di hadapannya. Ia hampir saja kabur sebelum sosok itu mengenalinya, "Eo, kau Kim Taeyong kan?" tunjuk pemuda tersebut.

Yang lebih dulu datang menggigit bibir, bukan pertanda baik bertemu dengan Jung Jaehyun pada saat seperti ini. Tapi syukurlah Jaehyun mengenalinya sebagai Kim Taeyong, bukan Jennie Lee. "U—Uh ya, aku Taeyong. Kau boleh duduk disini," Jaehyun pun tersenyum, ia mengambil duduk di seberang Taeyong.

Mereka hening sejenak, suasana _café_ sedang ramai sehingga pesanan mereka mungkin akan siap dalam waktu yang cukup lama. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Oh maaf, aku kira kita bisa jadi seorang teman. Kau tahu tidak semua orang dipertemukan lebih dari satu kali tanpa alasan, aku tidak mengikuti agama manapun tapi aku yakin Tuhan sudah menggariskan pertemuan kita, jadi bagaimana kabarmu teman? Kau sendiri saja? Suka sekali menyediri?" sosok itu kembali tersenyum menampilkan dua lesung pipinya, masih sama cerewetnya seperti pertama kali bertemu. "Baik, ah, tidak. Aku menggu teman, mereka masih tes untuk mendapat lisensi mengemudi,"

Teman katanya? Sungguh Taeyong harap kedua temannya cepat datang. "Oh, kita sama. Aku juga mengambil tes mengemudi, _hyung_ ku bilang aku harus mendapatkannya. Untung saja umurku sudah cukup, aku memang masih SMA tapi aku lahir di tahun yang lebih awal hehe, bagaimana denganmu? Kita pasti seumuran kalau begitu,"

Sayangnya Taeyong menggeleng, "Tidak, aku menundanya setahun. Saat ini aku sudah kuliah, dan seharusnya aku ada di tahun kedua. Tapi aku lahir di tahun akhir, begitulah," mulut Jaehyun terbuka lebar, "Serius?! Wow, kau bahkan lebih pantas sebagai adikku, _hyung._ Maaf waktu itu aku tidak tahu kau lebih tua dariku," Dan dengan sok kenalnya Jaehyun langsung memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kakak'. Tapi Taeyong diam saja.

Keduanya kembali hening, sebenarnya karena Taeyong tidak punya bahan untuk dibicarakan. Mengapa Doyoung dan Ten lama sekali?! Apa mereka belajar mengemudi sampai Busan? Sepertinya tadi ia tidak selama itu. Pelayan datang mengantar pesanan Taeyong, pemuda yang sedari tadi merasa kehausan itu pun langsung meneguk _ice choco_ nya."Oh ngomong-ngomong aku sudah menemui Jennie-ssi, aku jadi teringat karena pertama kali kita bertemu kita membicarakan dia. Kasihan sekali Jennie-ssi terjebak rumor palsu begitu,"

Setelah mencerna perkataan Jaehyun, ia tersedak minumannya. "U—Uhukk, y—ya selamat karena sudah bertemu." Tolong pastikan wajah Taeyong tidak memerah, ia tidak mau mengingat kejadian dimana Jaehyun menggendongnya dari toilet sampai ke ruang model. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki rasanya diinjak-injak. Eh tunggu dulu, "Rumor? Rumor apa?" jujur saja ia tidak tahu mengenai rumor yang menerpa Jennie, padahal dia adalah 'Jennie', susahnya untuk dijelaskan. Kalian mengerti kan maksud Taeyong?

Jaehyun menerima _americano_ nya, tapi lain dari maksud kedatangannya ia malah menyeruput kopi itu langsung disana. "Kau tidak tahu? Semalam sampai menjadi berita heboh, bahkan sampai pagi ini. Mungkin kau tidak tertarik mengenai Jennie ya _hyung,_ kabarnya dia mabuk di sebuah kelab malam di Gangnam, kemudian _check in_ di hotel bersama seorang _ahjussi_ yang jauh lebih tua." Jelas Jaehyun, terdengar sekali suaranya berubah sedih. "Kuharap beritanya tidak benar, tapi sepertinya tidak benar sih. Pihak agensinya sudah meluruskan bahwa Jennie ada di rumah kerabat mereka dan kemungkinan itu salah orang. Mereka tinggal menunggu pernyataan dari pihak hotel dan kelab, apakah ada tamu bernama Jennie atau tidak,"

Mendengar hal itu Taeyong yang kali ini menganga saking terkejutnya, ia memang sengaja tidak memantau berita mengenai dirinya—biarkan hal itu diurus orangtuanya, Seulgi, maupun pegawai ibunya yang lain— karena Taeyong sedikit takut untuk menghadapi para _haters_ yang gemar mengomentari hidupnya seperti mengapa Jennie harus tampil misterius? Mengapa Jennie tidak bergabung di agensi model ternama? Mengapa identitasnya disembunyikan? Dan bagaimana bisa ia meraih popularitas padahal tidak pernah tampil di acara _variety._

Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan ketinggalan rumor sepenting ini mengenai dirinya! Ya ampun, jelas-jelas semalam ia tidur di rumah Ten! Apa karena hal ini ibunya menelpon berkali-kali? Lantas mengapa ibunya tidak menjelaskan hal sepenting ini? Apa Doyoung dan Ten sudah tahu?

" _—_ _hyung?_ "

Lama tenggelam dalam pemikirannya Taeyong mendongak, ia menatap Jaehyun dengan mata bulat polosnya—sebenarnya tidak berniat menatap seperti itu, namun pikiran Taeyong benar-benar sedang kosong dan kusut sekarang— "Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan, mendadak Jaehyun entah bagaimana bisa terpesona dengan mata bulat imut tersebut.

Ah, tapi selain terpesona.. lagi-lagi rasa familiar yang aneh menyergapnya, sama seperti ketika ia menemui Jennie untuk pertama kali. Benar.. kalau dipikir-pikir Taeyong mirip dengan Jennie, atau mungkin hanya perasaan Jaehyun saja? Karena memang kalau dilihat sekilas tidak ada yang sama di antara mereka apalagi Jennie adalah model yang tampil dengan _make up,_ sementara Taeyong.. laki-laki biasa. Tapi kalau diperhatikan beberapa figur wajah mereka mirip!

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras, 'Jangan gila Jaehyun, tidak mungkin mereka orang yang sama! Lagipula.. Jennie perempuan dan Taeyong laki-laki, tapi mengapa mereka sangat mirip di mataku? Astaga, tidak Jaehyun ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Kalau mereka orang yang sama Taeyong sudah pasti tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Jennie bukan? Apa mereka bersaudara? Tapi.. marganya saja berbeda,' batin Jaehyun dalam hati.

Kali ini Taeyong yang memandangi Jaehyun penuh tanda tanya, pemuda itu nampak seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. 'Kalau memang, mereka bersaudara aku akan senang. Mungkin saja aku bisa melupakan perasaannya dengan Jennie dan membiarkan model cantik itu menjalin hubungan dengan kakakku lalu aku akan mendekati Taeyong. Ya, andai saja semudah itu. Tapi.. aku tertariknya dengan Jennie, bukan Taeyong. Kedua orang ini berbeda Jaehyun, sadarlah! Bahkan dari sifatnya Taeyong sangat _clumsy_ dan terkadang bersifat polos dan imut, tapi Jennie sangat dingin namun pemalu. Sadarlah Jaehyun, hanya kau orang yang menganggap Jennie mirip dengan Taeyong! Lihatlah, Taeyong tampil tanpa _make up,_ wajahnya polos meski ia sangat-sangat menarik kalau diperhatikan lebih lama. Sementara Jennie begitu _glamour,_ '

"Kau baik-baik saja Jaehyun-ssi?" Jaehyun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia mengendalikan ekspresinya dengan cepat. Satu lagi, Taeyong mengingat namanya. Sementara Jennie, astaga Jaehyun baru sadar ia tidak mengenalkan namanya. Mana model cantik itu akan ingat padanya, duh. " _Well,_ kurasa aku baik." Jawab Jaehyun singkat, tidak biasanya.

"Taeyongie!"

Keduanya menoleh, Jaehyun menangkap dua sosok asing mendekat ke arah mereka dengan masing-masing segelas minuman di tangan—sebenarnya tidak asing karena Jaehyun rasa ia pernah melihat yang berambut hitam cepak dengan senyum manis dan suara cempreng itu di salah satu foto yang ada di dinding NVQ _magazine_ , mungkinkah itu anak sulung dari pemilik majalah yang menjalin kerjasama dengan Johnny?

"Ya! Lama sekali! Aku bosan menunggu tau!" gerutu Taeyong, dua orang yang Jaehyun asumsikan sebagai kawan dekat Taeyong tersebut bukannya menampilkan raut wajah menyesal malah menggoda Taeyong dengan mengacak rambutnya atau hal-hal lain. "Tadi Ten hampir melajukan mobil di atas kecepatan standar, untung saja kami lolos dari amukan polisi. Lagipula Ten, ia tidak bisa mengontrol kakinya." Tuding Doyoung, Ten terkekeh geli, ia kan punya banyak sopir lagipula menyetir pelan-pelan itu tidak menyenangkan.

Jadi Ten hanya mengangguk, "Lagipula kami sudah sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu dan mengantri kok, kau saja yang mengobrol sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan kami. Nah, sekarang siapa dia?" Ten menunjuk Jaehyun, "A—Ah, aku temannya Taeyong _hyung._ Aku juga sudah akan kembali," ia menampilkan senyum sopan, ia mengambil gelas americanonya dan berdiri.

Teman-teman Taeyong membalasnya, mereka pun duduk di samping Taeyong. "Sampai jumpa, Taeyong _hyung,_ " Jaehyun melambaikan tangannya, "Uh, Sampai jumpa, Jaehyun-ie," Taeyong terdengar kaku. Segera Doyoung dan Ten menggodanya, "Oho! Jadi Taeyong _hyung_ hmm? Kau suka main dengan yang lebih muda juga ya Taeyong,"

Suara decakan keras sengaja diciptakan Taeyong, "Bukan seperti yang ada di pikiranmu Doyoung," ia menusukkan garpu di _cake_ nya. " _Aigoo, uri_ Lee Taeyong malu-malu." Seloroh Ten.

Membuat seseorang yang baru saja akan mencapai pintu keluar menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, 'Lee Taeyong? Bukankah dia bilang namanya Kim Taeyong? Ah, siapa sebenarnya Taeyong mengapa lingkar pertemanannya menarik sekali?' batin Jaehyun bingung, namun ia memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dan keluar dari _café_ tersebut.

Sementara itu Taeyong nampak berapi-api, "Ya! Kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau aku diterpa rumor tidak mengenakkan semalam?" keduanya terdiam, tidak berani menjawab. "D—Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Ten, "Tidak penting darimana aku tahu, astaga bagaimana ini?"

Doyoung berdeham pelan, "Kami tidak ingin kau khawatir Tae, bibi juga bilang supaya kau tidak mengetahui beritanya. Kurasa bibi sudah mengurusnya untukmu," yang lebih tinggi menepuk bahunya, "Aku rasa aku harus pergi ke kantor ayah dan ibu sekarang," dengan buru-buru pemuda itu menghabiskan kuenya kemudian berpamitan, ia memilih pergi ke kantor ayahnya menaiki taksi dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

. . .

Dengan langkah sedikit terburu Taeyong memasuki kantor ayahnya itu, beberapa pegawai dan petugas keamanan menyapanya ramah, ia hanya menunduk sebentar sebelum berlari menuju _elevator_ yang ada di dekat meja resepsionis. Ia hanya mengenakan baju kasual dengan topi yang ia pakai sehingga menutupi dahinya. Taeyong menunggu tidak sabar sampai akhirnya pintu _elevator_ terbuka, sepi, syukurlah.

Ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalamnya, menekan lantai tujuh dan bersandar di dinding _elevator._ Pintu hampir saja tertutup sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya. " _Sorry,_ aku juga harus menggunakan _elevator,_ sekali lagi maaf." Badan Taeyong kaku, ia menatap ke arah samping dan semakin menurunkan ujung topinya. Untung saja orang yang baru datang itu berdiri di depannya dan asyik sendiri dengan komputer tabletnya.

Padahal Taeyong sudah gemetaran sendiri, kenapa hal-hal buruk selalu terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini?! Bagaimana bisa dari ratusan atau bahkan ribuan orang yang mungkin mengunjungi kantor ayahnya, mengapa ia harus ada di _elevator_ yang sama dengan Johnny Seo?! Yang lebih muda memandangi punggung bidang sosok di hadapannya, begitu… _hugable._ Ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru _navy_ dengan kedua lengan yang digulung hingga siku, kemejanya sangat rapi dan begitu pas di badan lelaki itu, dan menampilkan betapa kokohnya otot Johnny.

Dan Taeyong rasanya hampir mabuk karena di ruangan sesempit _elevator_ ini aroma _cologne_ lelaki itu menguar kemana-mana. Oh yaampun..

Sedikit sedih sebenarnya, Johnny benar-benar tidak mengenalinya apabila ia tidak menjadi Jennie. Ah, mengenai Jennie, apakah Johnny membencinya karena rumor semalam? Dalam perjalanan Taeyong sudah membaca beberapa artikel mengenai Jennie, dan itu benar-benar mengerikan. Seluruh Korea seakan membenci Jennie hanya karena sebuah rumor yang bahkan tidak terbukti kebenarannya.

Taeyong juga tahu di _website_ maupun akun sosial media resmi milik perusahaan orangtuanya sudah memberi pernyataan bahwa hal tersebut tidak benar, namun sepertinya tidak berpengaruh banyak. Mungkin ia perlu melakukan _pers conference_ dan membawa pelaku yang terlibat dalam kejadian tadi malam supaya publik percaya. Atau memang jumlah _haters_ nya memang sudah banyak dari dulu dan semakin menjadi karena kasus ini?

Bunyi 'ding' menandakan mereka sudah sampai di lantai tujuan mereka. Eh tunggu, mengapa Johnny berhenti di lantai yang sama dengannya? Bukannya di lantai ini hanya ada ruangan ayahnya dan satu ruang sekretaris saja ya? Kalau Johnny ada urusan bukankah ia harusnya ada di ruang rapat di lantai tiga? Atau lobi utama di lantai dasar?

Jangan-jangan..

Pemuda bermarga Lee itu mengalah, membiarkan Johnny keluar lebih dulu dari _elevator._ Dan benar saja, Johnny melangkah ke dalam ruangan pribadi ayahnya. Mata Taeyong membola, ia memutuskan menunda keputusannya untuk bertemu orangtuanya dan duduk di sofa yang ada di dekat _toilet_ dan ruangan sekretaris ayahnya.

Ia tidak tahu ada urusan apa Johnny dan ayahnya harus bertemu secara pribadi begitu, mana tidak sebentar pula. Jujur, ia hampir saja ketiduran menunggu pintu ruangan ayahnya terbuka. Dan ketika pintu itu akan terbuka, Taeyong cepat-cepat bersembunyi sementara di dalam _toilet._ Ia baru keluar ketika Johnny memasuki _elevator_ kembali.

Tanpa babibu ia langsung masuk ke ruangan ayahnya, tidak kaget mendapati ibunya juga ada disana. "Ayah! Ibu!" pekiknya, dengan ekspresi wajah ditekuk Taeyong langsung duduk di hadapan ayahnya. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa hal ini terjadi, bagaimana mengatasinya _eomma_? Mereka sudah tidak percaya kepadaku lagi,"

Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya ikut menghembuskan nafas berat, "Entahlah Tae, _eomma_ juga bingung. Padahal jelas-jelas pihak hotel dan kelab merilis pernyataan bahwa mereka tidak menerima tamu atas nama 'Jennie Lee' lantas mengapa mereka belum percaya? Sebenarnya _eomma_ sudah tahu siapa wanita tersebut, memang dia adalah sosok wanita yang seperti 'itu' tapi kita tidak bisa membeberkan identitasnya ke publik. Dia tidak bersalah,"

Mendengar itu Yunho memijit pangkal hidungnya, "Apa aku harus melakukan _press conference?"_ tanya Taeyong tidak yakin, "Kalau kau siap saja Tae, tapi menurut _appa_ lebih baik kau mengambil hiatus. Berita itu memang tidak benar, namun, kemarahan netizen tidak akan berhenti. Akan aman kalau kau ambil hiatus untuk sementara waktu," saran ayahnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Kau bilang ingin segera berhenti menjadi model bukan?" sang ibu membelai punggung Taeyong, anak laki-lakinya itu mengangguk cepat beberapa kali. "Ya, aku sekarang mudah merasa waspada _eomma,_ aku ingin jadi diriku sendiri." Jawabnya. " _Eomma_ dan _appa_ sedang mengusahakannya, tapi ini tidak bisa terjadi dengan cepat Tae. Lakukan _press conference_ dengan pihak hotel dan kelab besok malam, dan katakan kau akan ambil hiatus untuk beberapa alasan,"

Taeyong bersyukur kedua orangtuanya sangat tenang dalam menghadapi situasi semacam ini. "Baiklah, terima kasih." Ia tersenyum, namun ayahnya terlihat gusar, ibunya menepuk bahu Taeyong pelan. "Kita butuh bantuan pihak lain Tae, kau temuilah Johnny dan berdiskusi padanya. Situasi Johnny Seo dan perusahaannya saat ini akan menguntungkan kita, dia bersedia membantu tadi, dia hanya ingin bertemu denganmu untuk membahas beberapa pekerjaan. Anggap saja sebagai pekerjaan terakhir sebelum kau meninggalkan dunia model,"

"EH?!" pekik Taeyong bingung, mengapa orangtuanya tiba-tiba berdamai dengan perusahaan Johnny. " _Eomma—_ aku.." kata-katanya menggantung, bagaimana bisa ia menjelaskan kalau ia tertarik dengan Johnny dan kemungkinan lelaki itu tertarik juga dengannya?

"Johnny bilang di SMT _restaurant,_ tenang saja tempatnya privat kok, besok jam 7 malam."

Dan Taeyong tidak dapat mengemukakan sebuah penolakan yang baik pada orangtuanya.

. . .

Tumpukan buku-buku _bilingual_ berbahasa Inggris dan Korea memenuhi meja seorang pemuda yang nampak berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas rumahnya. Jaehyun menggoreskan penanya dan mengisi jawaban di buku Biologinya. Setelah dirasa semua telah ia kerjakan, ia menyandarkan punggungnya yang kaku di kursi.

"Aaaah," erangnya pelan, Jaehyun mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi, merilekskan ototnya yang sempat kaku. Sebenarnya pelajaran tersebut tidak susah terima kasih pada otak encer sekaligus kurikulum yang lebih maju di New York. Tapi pekerjaannya banyak, dan ia sebagai anak baru harus mengejar semua itu.

Matanya memandang ke sekeliling, kamar itu berdesain minimalis dengan warna abu-abu dan putih, memiliki sebuah ranjang di tengah kamar, kamar mandi di sudut kamar, televisi yang tertanam di dinding depan ranjang, serta meja belajar lengkap dengan kursi serta rak buku. Paman Seunghyun bilang ini adalah kamar Johnny _hyung_ sewaktu kecil dan sekarang dialihfungsikan sebagai kamar tamu. Kalau benar ini kamar Johnny semasa kecil, dia pasti jadi anak kecil paling kebosanan di dunia!

Bagaimana tidak kamar ini terlalu.. datar. Memang sih ada foto-foto Johnny semasa kecil dengan ayah dan ibunya, buku-buku anak-anak, tapi selain itu tidak ada. Terlalu kontras dengan kamar Jaehyun di Amerika yang bahkan sampai sebelum Jaehyun pindah ke Korea di kamarnya itu banyak figur-figur tokoh favoritnya, ia bahkan punya lemari sendiri untuk itu. Ia menyimpan berbagai figur dalam ukuran mini seperti _captain america, iron man, spiderman, scooby doo,_ dan lain-lain. Bahkan ia masih punya _bedcover_ bergambar tokoh serial Cars dan _buzz lightyear_ yang terkenal di _toy story_ itu!

Tapi memang sih, sepertinya didikan orangtua Johnny berbeda. Pantas saja kakaknya sangat berprestasi sekaligus meraih segudang kesuksesan meskipun masih muda, tidak seperti Jaehyun yang masih hobi main-main, Johnny itu dewasa, pikirannya matang, pokoknya tipe ideal semua calon mertua di dunia lah.

Bicara mengenai hal tersebut.. Johnny juga sepertinya tidak pernah menjalin hubungan asmara yang serius, meski ratusan perempuan bisa saja mengantri untuk dijadikan kekasih olehnya namun Johnny lebih memilih pekerjaannya. Ya sampai rumornya dengan Jennie Lee tersebar luas _sih._ Pasti mereka akan jadi pasangan yang sempurna, tapi keduanya sama-sama terlalu dewasa dan terlalu serius, tidak baik untuk hubungan mereka.

Namun biarlah, lagipula seumur-umur Jaehyun mengenal Johnny, kakaknya memang terlihat sangat jatuh cinta. Memang sih Jaehyun juga menyukai Jennie, ia tidak menampik, tapi biarlah sesekali ia berkorban untuk Johnny. Ia bisa mengencani laki-laki lain—ingat dia tidak suka perempuan kecuali Jennie— tapi Johnny, belum tentu ia akan jatuh cinta lagi.

Nah, jadi sebaiknya Jaehyun menyelidiki tentang Jennie saja diam-diam. Sebenarnya ia penasaran juga, mengapa Jennie yang hanya tampil sebagai model begitu dicintai penggemarnya, namun sekaligus dibenci banyak orang. Terbukti dengan banyaknya komentar negatif padahal sudah jelas perempuan itu tidak bersalah.

Tangan Jaehyun meraih laptop berwarna silver miliknya, ia menyalakan benda tersebut dan menunggu sampai terkoneksi dengan internet. Ia menggerakkan kursornya ke aplikasi web _browser,_ sebuah halaman berwarna hijau dengan logo 'Naver' langsung terpampang di depannya. Jaehyun mengetikkan kata 'Jennie Lee' di kolom pencarian.

Yang muncul adalah profil singkat—terlalu singkat malah— dari model cantik itu serta beberapa foto pemotretannya. Jaehyun mengeklik halaman yang membawanya menuju profil model itu.

 ** _Nama: Jennie Lee  
Nama panggung: Jennie  
Agensi: JJ's  
Tanggal lahir: tidak diketahui, 1995  
Tahun aktif: kids model(2003), 2012-now.  
SNS: —  
Website: www . jjcorp . kr / jennielee_**

Jaehyun mendesah frustasi, mengapa begitu sedikit informasi yang ia dapatkan dari mesin pencarian ini. Benarkah data-data mengenai kehidupan pribadi Jennie begitu dilindungi hingga tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya? Lelaki itu mengunduh sebuah foto _close up_ Jennie untuk sebuah iklan kecantikan, dan foto Jennie yang menghadap ke kiri sehingga _side profile_ bagian kanannya tampak jelas, hidungnya mancung, matanya indah, bulu matanya lentik.

Hah.. rasanya berat sekali merelakan orang sesempurna Jennie, tapi demi kakaknya semua itu mungkin bukan?

Karena merasa tidak menemukan hal apapun lagi, Jaehyun menutup halaman pencarian mengenai Jennie. Sebenarnya.. ada seseorang lagi yang membuatnya penasaran, ya, sosok yang beberapa hari lalu ia temui di _café_ , Kim Taeyong, tapi mengapa temannya memanggil pemuda itu Lee Taeyong? Bukankah kecil kemungkinan seseorang mengganti marga pada namanya?

Jadi jemarinya kembali mengetik kata kunci 'Kim Tae Yong' namun yang keluar adalah foto seorang bapak-bapak berkacamata dengan informasi yang menyebutkan bahwa bapak tersebut merupakan seorang _movie director,_ tentu bukan merupakan orang yang Jaehyun cari. Ia menelusuri pencarian gambar dan malah menemukan peringatan **'mungkin yang anda maksud Kim Taeyeon'** membuat pemuda itu menggeleng-geleng.

Setidaknya meskipun bukan seorang publik figur harusnya ada data yang memuat pemuda itu apabila pemuda tersebut merupakan warga Korea Selatan. Berarti besar juga kemungkinan nama pemuda yang baru dua kali ia temui itu bukan Kim Taeyong, Jaehyun mencoba mengganti marga 'Kim' menjadi 'Lee' dan menekan tombol enter.

Hasilnya sungguh mengejutkan, ada beberapa foto yang memuat wajah pemuda yang ia maksud. Namun sama seperti Jennie, tidak terlalu banyak informasi yang bisa ia dapatkan. Bahkan Jaehyun tidak bisa menemukan biodata mendetailnya seperti milik Jennie, namun fakta lain yang mengejutkan bahwa pemuda yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja—meskipun cukup rupawan tersebut— merupakan pewaris tunggal perusahaan JJ.

Tidak disangka..

Kurang lebih ada kurang dari sepuluh foto yang terpampang disana, dan beberapa di antaranya adalah Taeyong kecil yang berdiri berdampingan dengan ayahnya, ia mengenakan sebuah jas anak-anak berwarna hitam, kemeja berwarna gading, dan dasi kupu-kupu di lehernya. Sepertinya foto itu diambil ketika ada acara di perusahaan, artikel lain juga tidak mengulas dengan lengkap siapa Taeyong tersebut, hanya menerangkan bahwa ia adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Lee Yunho dan Lee Jaejoong.

Tapi ada dua foto lagi ketika Taeyong dewasa, kedua foto itu merupakan foto _selfie_ Taeyong bersama kedua temannya yang juga ia temui di _café_ kemarin. Foto itu berasal dari SNS masing-masing teman Taeyong, yang pertama sepertinya pemuda itu sedang berulang tahun dan yang kedua foto ketika mereka memasuki universitas.

Dengan sedikit tergesa Jaehyun meraih ponselnya, ia membuka akun SNS nya dan mengetik nama pengguna 'tenten2539' untung saja akunnya tidak diprivasi. Jaehyun rasa Ten merupakan seorang _social butterfly_ terlepas dari ia adalah anak dari pasangan yang juga hampir sama suksesnya dengan keluarga Taeyong _,_ pengikutnya saja belasan ribu, dan ia mengunggah banyak foto. Ia men _scrolling_ kiriman di akun Ten sampai dasar, dan akhirnya ia menemukan foto yang terpampang di mesin pencarian tadi.

Foto tersebut merupakan foto ketujuh yang diunggah Ten, dan sepertinya beberapa tahun telah berlalu. Taeyong memakai topi kerucut khas ulang tahun, dengan Doyoung yang sepertinya kebagian tugas untuk mengambil foto mereka dan Ten yang memegang kue _tart_ untuk sahabatnya. Angka '17' pada lilin itu menjelaskan usia Taeyong yang di dalam foto mukanya sudah diolesi oleh krim kue.

 ** _Tenten2539 :  
Happy birthday, bro! aku dan Dongyoung bangun tepat jam 12 malam demi ini, ternyata kau susah sekali dibangunkan, hah, aku menyerah. Lee Taeyongie, sahabat yang kukenal dari ketika masih belajar berbicara, kau sudah tujuh belas sekarang woww berarti kau sudah mengerti mengenai *piip* xxx *piip* ya? LOL, aku bercanda. Tetaplah menjadi dirimu yang seperti sekarang, semoga kau panjang umur selalu! maaf ya wajahmu penuh krim padahal kau benci kotor hehe, tidak apa-apa hanya sekali setahun kok. With love, Ten! :)  
#terbullysemenjak1995 #flowerboy #leetaeyong17thbirthday #3sekawan_**

Dahi Jaehyun berkerut, foto itu diunggah pada tanggal 1 Juli, berarti ulang tahun Taeyong adalah tanggal 1 Juli. Tapi.. 'terbully semenjak 1995' bukankah itu artinya dia seumuran dengan Jennie?

Ia memilih menggeleng dan lanjut ke akun milik Doyoung, sepertinya Taeyong juga punya akun SNS tapi dia memprivasi akun tersebut. Jumlah pengikut dan yang diikutinya bahkan kurang dari lima belas orang, dan ia hanya pernah mengunggah satu foto saja. Di akun milik Doyoung yang _feed_ nya lebih rapi daripada milik Ten –karena unggahan fotonya hanya sedikit dan selalu diberi border berwarna putih— Jaehyun menemukan foto ketika mereka baru saja masuk kuliah.

Foto tersebut adalah foto yang terakhir diungah oleh Doyoung, sepertinya foto tersebut diambil oleh orang lain, berbeda dengan yang tadi. Mereka mengenakan almamater universitas SMtown dan diperkuat dengan Doyoung yang menulis 'SMtown _university_ ' di bagian _location_ nya.

Mereka berpose konyol dengan Doyoung yang ditengah, Ten yang menampilkan wajah _derp_ dan Taeyong yang tertawa bebas menatap ke kiri—ke arah Doyoung. Tidak ada _caption_ panjang seperti milik Ten tadi di akun 'Dongbunny02' itu.

 ** _Dongbunny02:_**

 ** _Freedom^^~v #friendship_**

Hanya dua kata yang ditulis pemuda itu, tapi sepertinya sudah mewakilkan banyak arti untuk mereka bertiga. Jaehyun mendesah frustrasi, entah mengapa ia yakin Taeyong jelas ada hubungannya dengan Jennie, tapi bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu dengan rumor yang menerpa? Dan lagipula apa alasannya membohongi Jaehyun mengenai marganya?

Pemuda itu menyimpan foto yang ada di mesin pencarian dan membandingkan foto antara Jennie dengan Taeyong. Sebenarnya mereka berdua memiliki banyak kemiripan, mengapa orang-orang tidak menyadarinya? Apakah mereka memang hanya sekedar mirip atau mereka saudara? Jangan-jangan Taeyong adalah kembaran Jennie!

Sungguh jika dibandingkan dengan sosok yang dicurigai sebagai Jennie di kelab malam, Taeyong sudah jelas jauh lebih mirip, bagaimana bisa netizen tidak mencurigai pemuda itu? Dan bahkan pemuda itu bisa bebas berkeliaran di luar. Atau karena mereka berbeda jenis kelamin?

Jaehyun membandingkan foto Taeyong dan Jennie bersamaan, seandainya ia jago memakai aplikasi editor seperti _photoshop_ ia pasti sudah menambahkan rambut palsu di kepala Taeyong untuk membayangkan sosoknya sebagai perempuan. Jaehyun membesarkan foto yang menampilkan _side profile_ milik Jennie, ternyata kalau dibesarkan akan terlihat bekas luka berukuran kecil di dekat sudut mata Jennie meski samar—mungkin karena pengaruh _make up,_ tapi tetap terlihat karena Jennie tidak mengenakan _make up_ yang terlalu tebal—.

Anehnya bekas luka itu tidak mengurangi kecantikan Jennie, padahal biasanya wanita membenci bekas luka bukan?

'Hah, tidak akan membuahkan hasil, lebih baik aku tidur.' Gerutu Jaehyun, ia menutup foto Jennie tadi, menyisakan foto Taeyong dan teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran mampir ke otak Jaehyun, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan kemiripan di antara kedua sosok itu begitu saja, namun bekas luka tadi seakan mendukungnya.

'Bukankah.. kalau mereka orang lain pasti ada perbedaan yang kentara walaupun kecil di antara mereka? Sekalipun kembar tidak mungkin mereka memiliki ciri fisik yang kelewat sama bukan?' batin Jaehyun, ia membesarkan foto Taeyong yang tengah menghadap ke Doyoung yang ia ambil dari SNS Doyoung. Disitu jelas Taeyong tidak mengenakan perias wajah apapun, dan Jaehyun memperhatikan sudut mata lelaki tersebut..

 _Gotcha!_

Bekas luka itu ada!

Pemuda bermarga Jung itu sampai harus membekap mulutnya supaya tidak menjerit keras, "M—Mungkinkah.." gumam Jaehyun, tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasa merinding. Kalau begini Jennie dan Taeyong bisa dipastikan lebih dari 90% adalah sosok yang sama! Lantas.. apabila mereka sosok yang sama mengapa mereka bisa menjadi pribadi dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda?!

" _What the hell,_ Jennie adalah Taeyong dan Taeyong adalah Jennie.. siapa sosok yang asli di antara mereka berdua? Apakah sosok itu perempuan atau laki-laki? Dan.. astaga pantas saja Johnny _hyung_ bilang Jennie tidak mau pindah dari JJ, masuk akal sekarang, JJ adalah perusahaan orangtuanya. Jadi—berarti Lee Taeyong lah yang asli? Tapi mengapa ia menjadi model? Hah—bagaimana aku menyampaikan asumsiku ini ke Johnny _hyung_? Dia pasti tidak akan mempercayaiku!"

Karena tidak mampu berfikir apa-apa lagi Jaehyun mematikan laptopnya dan berbaring di ranjang, ia menarik selimut abu-abu sampai ke dada. Ia senang sih setidaknya mungkin ia salah satu orang yang mengetahui identitas asli Jennie dari sekian banyak orang, JJ terlalu rapi, mungkin kalau ia tidak pernah bertemu Taeyong ia tidak akan menyadari hal itu. Bagaimana bisa netizen tidak tahu mengenai hal ini? Bukankah mereka biasanya canggih? Tapi kadang Jaehyun merutuki otaknya yang kelewat encer sampai bisa mengupas hal seperti ini.

Ia berguling-guling tak karuan di ranjang, "Haaah, aku tidak akan bisa memandang Jennie Lee dengan tatapan yang sama mulai sekarang." Gerutunya kesal, Jaehyun memejamkan mata, ia kira.. ia jatuh cinta pada sosok wanita, tapi ternyata lagi-lagi seorang pria. Jaehyun menenggelamkan dirinya di ranjang dan menutupi sekujur badannya dengan selimut. Ia ingat di salah satu novel yang ia baca, ketika orientasi seksualnya sudah berbelok maka kadang orang tersebut seakan punya 'radar' sendiri dan akan sangat susah kembali lurus lagi.

Dan radar Jaehyun mengenai Taeyong kali ini.. terlepas dari apakah ia menjadi Jennie ataukah menjadi Taeyong. Jadi pertanyaannya apakah Johnny itu sudah berpindah haluan juga atau hanya terpesona dengan wajah Jennie saja?

Entahlah..

. . .

" _Nuna!_ Kenapa lama sekali baru dijawab?!" Taeyong menaikkan suaranya sebal, ia tidak suka menunggu. Pemuda itu melipat kakinya di sofa, dengan santai menonton siaran ulang 'Spongebob Squarepants' di televisi dengan tangan sebelah kanan yang mengarahkan kue kering rasa cokelat ke mulutnya.

Taeyong mendengar berisik dari seberang telepon " _Astaga Tae maafkan aku, aku sedang tidak di rumah dan sedang berlibur bersama teman-teman setelah ujian. Ada apa?"_ tanya Seulgi bingung, dari dentuman musik yang keras bisa dipastikan Seulgi ada di sebuah kelab malam. " _Nuna_ sedang berpesta? Sesore ini?" alis tebalnya bertautan.

 _"_ _Hm.. sebenarnya aku ada di Sydney Tae, jadi disini sudah malam._ " Balas Seulgi tanpa dosa, Taeyong sampai harus menjauhkan ponselnya, untung saja ini adalah panggilan melalui ktalk, coba kalau pakai pulsa prabayar, bisa ludes pulsanya seketika. " _Anni,_ _nuna_ kenapa tidak bilang kalau ke luar negeri?!" Taeyong merajuk.

Yang lebih tua yang telah terbiasa menghadapi rajukan Taeyong hanya menggumam kata maaf, " _Lusa aku kembali kok Tae, kau segitu rindunya denganku ya? Memang kau sedang ada pekerjaan kok membutuhkanku? Bukannya kau bilang mau bermain bersama teman-temanmu eo?"_ mendengar nada bicara Seulgi yang santai, bisa dipastikan satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat dengannya kecuali ibunya itu pasti tidak tahu ada rumor besar yang menimpa modelnya.

Biarlah, lagipula Seulgi itu masih muda, sesekali bersenang-senang juga tidak masalah. Taeyong merasa bersalah juga selalu merepotkan perempuan yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri itu, kalau Seulgi mendengar rumor tentangnya dia bisa-bisa sangat khawatir dan kembali ke Korea lebih cepat. "Hmm, bukan begitu _nuna._ Tapi baiklah, aku tunda saja segala pekerjaanku sampai kau datang. Cepat datang dan bawa oleh-oleh _eo~_ aku tidak mau _nuna_ menambah jatah libur kekeke, baiklah selamat berlibur _nuna_!" Taeyong mematikan panggilannya.

Lagi-lagi ia merebahkan diri di sofa, kue kering cokelat dan Spongebob Squarepants tiba-tiba jadi tidak menarik lagi untuknya. Sebenarnya malam ini Taeyong ada pertemuan dengan Johnny seperti yang dibahas oleh orangtuanya tempo hari, tapi entah mengapa rasanya Taeyong begitu berat untuk pergi kesana.

Rasanya akan ada hal buruk bila Taeyong pergi menemui lelaki itu, tapi kalau ia tidak pergi, maka ia tidak bisa segera menggelas _press conference_ dan menuntaskan masalahnya. Jadi Taeyong bangkit menuju kamarnya, ia membuka pintu lemarinya yang paling ujung, dia sampai punya beberapa baju perempuan sendiri benar-benar..

Karena cukup dingin Taeyong meraih sebuah kaos _turtle neck_ , _legging_ hitam, dan _coat_ berwarna pastel yang panjangnya sampai sebetis. Taeyong juga meraih wig yang biasa ia kenakan, namun tiba-tiba ia mematung di depan kaca cermin..

" _Anni.._ bagaimana cara memakainya? Aku hanya tahu cara melepasnya saja!" gerutu Taeyong, aish, mengapa Seulgi harus pergi di saat genting seperti ini? Yaampun demi laut di dalam laut Spongebob Squarepants, apa ia harus mencari tutorial memakai wig dari _youtube_? Taeyong membuka sebuah kotak mirip peti tempat Seulgi biasa menyimpan _make up_ nya. Dan Taeyong benar-benar tidak punya ide ia harus mulai dari yang mana dan mengenakan merk apa.

Ugh, tangan pemuda itu rasanya gatal untuk menghubungi Seulgi kembali, tapi itu pasti sia-sia. Mana bisa ia menerima penjelasan Seulgi lewat telepon, dan sekarang sudah hampir pukul enam sore, ia tidak bisa membuat Johnny menunggu.

Sebuah nama melintas di otaknya, Taeyong buru-buru menghubungi sosok itu lewat ponselnya. "Halo, Doyoungie! Tolong akuuuuu, aku harus pergi menjadi Jennie tapi tidak ada Seulgi _nuna_ disini, aku tidak tahu cara memakai wig dan tidak tahu harus mengenakan make up yang mana! Kau bisa menolongku kan? Cepat kesini, _bye!_ "

. . .

Jaehyun yang baru saja mandi lengkap dengan rambut setengah basah dan handuk yang menggantung di leher memilih mampir ke kamar Johnny, dinginnya _air conditioner_ membuat Jaehyun sempat bergidik. Aroma parfum mahal menguar ke segala arah, beda dengan dia yang lebih suka mengenakan lilin aroma terapi yang akan membuatnya tenang, Johnny tidak suka itu.

Kali ini Jaehyun melihat Johnny sedang merapikan diri di depan kaca, menyisir rambutnya, dan merapikan kerah _coat_ nya. Mata Jaehyun men _scanning_ penampilan kakaknya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, sepertinya ada yang janggal.

Mau kemana Johnny? Mengapa ia yang biasanya mengenakan pakaian formal seperti jas atau kemeja berdandan seperti anak muda sesungguhnya begini? Oke memang sih Johnny masih anak kuliahan, tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali Jaehyun tidak melihat kakaknya memakai celana _jeans._

" _Hyung_ mau kemana?" tanyanya penasaran, Johnny berbalik tidak terkejut dengan Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di balik pintu kamarnya, adiknya itu terlalu lama hidup dengan bebas sampai lupa caranya mengetuk pintu mungkin. "Hanya pertemuan singkat membahas pekerjaan," jawabnya santai.

Lagi-lagi Johnny menyemprotkan parfum ke pergelangan tanggannya, sebelum menggosok kedua pergelangan tangannya. "Dengan siapa?" tanya Jaehyun makin penasaran, "Jennie."

Jaehyun ber-'oh' pelan.

Eh tunggu dulu..

"Jennie?!" pekik Jaehyun, pikiran yang ia simpan rapat-rapat mengenai sosok asli dibalik nama 'Jennie' itu kembali keluar, rasanya otak Jaehyun memberikan alarm berbahaya disana. "Mengapa terkejut sih, kenapa kau mau ikut?" tanya Johnny entah bersifat menggoda atau menyindir atau benar-benar menawarkan.

"Hehe tidak ah, nanti aku mengganggu acara kencan kalian," dan Jaehyun harus menghindar karena Johnny melemparkan bantal tidurnya ke arah sang adik, "Aish _hyung!_ " rengeknya kesal. "Siapa yang mau kencan _brat,_ kau ikut tidak? Kalau tidak ya sudah kutinggal,"

Dengan wajah cengengesan Jaehyun mengangguk, "Baik, lagipula aku bosan di rumah. Tunggu sebentar ya _hyung,_ "

Sebenarnya bukannya Jaehyun buta kalau sang kakak ingin pergi seorang diri, tapi.. Jaehyun kan harus melindungi Johnny sebelum ia benar-benar menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan—eh laki-laki—eh entahlah bernama Jennie alias Lee Taeyong itu. Johnny bilang dia bukan _gay_ jadi bagaimana kalau dia terlanjur pacaran dengan Taeyong? Hah, itu akan lebih rumit. Jadi tugas Jaehyun adalah mencegah keduanya menjalin hubungan, mungkin kalau nanti Johnny menyatakan perasaannya pada Jennie ia akan pura-pura keracunan saja, biar begitu Johnny kan sayang padanya, mana tega melihat Jaehyun kejang-kejang.

Ya bagus sekali idemu Jung Jaehyun!

Jadi Jaehyun mencari pakaiannya yang paling bagus supaya ia terlihat lebih menarik dari Johnny _hyung,_ terima kasih pada badan bongsor dan wajah super tampannya. Ia akan membuat Taeyong tertarik pada dirinya saja, dan tidak akan menyukai sang kakak. Pokoknya.. ia harus jadi penengah dan pahlawan disini.

'Kita lihat saja nanti apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu Jennie,'

 **Tbc**

Sebenernya mauku endingnya ngga begini, tapi setelah kuhitung ternyata aku sudah ngetik panjang sekali yaampun (/.\\) 17 lembar! Padahal dalam bayanganku nanti Jennie akan ketahuan(?) tapi yasudahlah yang penting Jaehyun udah tahu.

Hayooo nanti tiway diapain sama bang jefri xD tungguin kelanjutannya ya^^ duhhh I love you readersdeul, baca review kalian itu moodbooster banget;_; sebenernya aku pengen balesin satu-satu tapi gabisa ngepm;_; hah… pokoknya makasihhhh banget. YEEE DREAM MAU COMEBACK UHUUYYY

Lagi lagi diketik ngebut tanpa edit/baca ulang:( aku kejepit waktu huhuuuu, maaf kalau ada typo/salah kata yaaa /bow/

 **Review**?^^~


End file.
